Unexpected rules of the game
by dude932
Summary: How does a game in the shower change the lives of our favourite pink haired Dragon Slayer and scarlet Knight. How does Mira cope with the bomb shell Erza drops on her and how the hell is she going to explain to Natsu, that the game him and Erza played in the shower wasn't excatly a game? Natsu/Erza
1. Chapter 1

Erza's breathed hitched as her back hit the cold tile walls of the shower, her eyes were filled with lust as her hands ran through pink locks, her legs wrapped around Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon slayers waist as he continually thrust up into her, his speed or power not having lessoned since the moment they had started. Her naked breasts dripped with a mixture of sweat and water as they pushed into Natsu's chest. She moaned louder then she had as she hit another orgasm, she had lost count on how many Natsu had given her. Surprised at her own vocal activity she blushed but Natsu didn't seem to notice as he didn't stop his thrusts into her.

"Slow down Natsu!" Erza moaned into his ear. "I'm sensitive." The words went unheeded as Natsu gripped her waist, his thrusts becoming more erratic making her words of protests turn into pleasurable moans, she knew she had to be quiet unless the whole guild figured out what the two were up to. They were of course in the Fairy Tail guild halls shower room. She was glad she had remembered to lock the door. Erza's breathing turned into pants as she stared into Natsu's lust filled eyes, she gripped his face with both her hands making his eyes widened as she forced him to bring his lips to her own.

As their open mouths locked with one another Erza's tongue thrust into the dragon slayers mouth, her eyes shot wide open as Natsu's grip tightened on her waist and he drove his hips into hers and she moaned as she felt him release inside of her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she felt his warm seed flood into her, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist as Natsu pushed Erza further into the wall to stabilise the both of them.

The two pulled back from the heated kiss and Natsu rested his forehead on the tile wall next to Erza's head, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Erza's breathing was heavy as she felt Natsu pulse inside of her the last of his orgasm subsiding, still as hard as when the two had first began. She turned her head to the side to see Natsu glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, the stupid grin he always had on his face showed and he chuckled lightly.

"I see you're still up for round three." Erza smirked. "Care to try and beat me again?" She asked huskily. "That's twice in a row I've one now."

"I've got to say Erza, this is a weird game. But it sure is fun." Natsu told her. "But this time I'll win for sure." Erza's moans filled the Fairy Tail's shower room as their 'game' continued. Erza knew it was wrong to call it a game, but that was how it had started. Natsu and Grey were bothering everyone in the guild hall with their usual banter before Natsu was thrown across the guild hall and smashed into Erza's table. She would have simply scoffed, disciplined the two and go about the rest of her day, satisfied that she had beat some sense into the two again but two major factors had been at play when Natsu had hit her table.

The first was that the night before she had been reading one of her secret smut novels she liked to read so much. When she had started to read it she thought she would get through a chapter or two, fall asleep and dream about being the main female protagonist in the book and wake up like always. However once she had started to read the book, she couldn't put it down. She had gone through the entire night, hot and bothered as she continued to read the book, when she had finally closed the last page it was already way passed dawn.

Seeing that she had skipped the entire night to read, she headed for the guild, hiding the fact that she was still hot and bothered. She had planned to get some strawberry cheesecake and head back to Fairy hills and sleep the rest of the day.

The second factor was that just before Natsu had hit her table two plates of strawberry cheesecake had arrived at her table thanks to Mirajane, she had been idly toying with her first as she remembered all the scenes in the book and couldn't help but blush as she imagined herself in some of those same scenes. When Natsu had come crashing into her table his face had landed straight into her first cheesecake smearing it all over his face.

The second plate had gone airborne and landed atop of Erza's head, and to make matters worse Mirajane had placed strawberry sauce over the one that had landed in Erza's hair making pink sauce run over her face.

When Natsu looked up, his face was striken with horror as Erza glared at him, pieces of cake falling from her hair. She had simply picked him up by the scarf and practically dragged him kicking and screaming into the shower room of Fairy Tail. Erza had been pissed at him when she threw him into the shower but as soon as both of them were naked and under the running water she couldn't help but remember the certain shower scene in the book she had been reading and before she knew it she was looking Natsu over, the way his body was practically made her drool at the mere sight of him like he was a certain type of cake.

The next thing she remembered was she was begging Natsu for more.

X-X

Erza walked into the guild hall, it was a two and a half weeks after her time spent with Natsu in the shower room. She had demanded that he not tell anyone about what they had done and he was smart enough to know that what they had done was private, although Erza wasn't sure if he knew what they had done was sex. It was always hard to tell with Natsu about what he knew and what he didn't.

She hadn't actually seen Natsu in the two weeks since he and Happy had been going on missions by themselves instead of with the team. Lucy, Gray and herself had been going on several smaller jobs at Erza's request since the last couple of days she had been completely exhausted for no reason.

"Morning Erza, you alright? You're really pale." Mirajane said walking up to the woman. "You're not sick are you?" She questioned making Erza raise an eyebrow.

"What? No." Erza told her. "I'm fine, you must be imagining things." Mira was already in her personal space and checking her forehead with the back of her palm.

"Well you don't have a fever." Mira mused as she looked Erza over. "Lucy said you have been abnormally fatigued on your missions. Is everything alright Erza?" Mira questioned with concern in her voice, Erza couldn't help but smile at her friends cautiousness.

"I'm fine, everything is fine. I guess I've just been pushing myself the last couple of weeks." Erza told her. Mira gave her a suspicious look but simply smiled.

"Well can I get you anything?" Mira asked her.

"Hmm..." Erza hummed in thought.

"Strawberry cheesecake it is then." Mira giggled lightly.

"Actually... I'll go for something else today Mira, maybe..." She looked at Mira who had wide eyes as she stared at the scarlet haired woman in shock. "What?"

"You don't want cheesecake, you must be sick." Erza blushed slightly.

"I don't always eat cheesecake Mira." She defended herself.

"But it's your favourite." Mira told her. "You always have cheesecake, no matter what you order with it." Erza chuckled sheepishly. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, do you have any chocolate cake? Fudge maybe."

"I'll see what I can do." Mira told her with a smile and Erza nodded her head before walking over to a table and sitting down and idly tapping her fingers on the table. She had forgone wearing armour to the guild since she had been oddly uncomfortable in wearing it the last few days. As she sat she couldn't stop her thoughts of travelling to Natsu and why she hadn't seen him in the two weeks since their shower together.

"_What is wrong with that idiot." _She thought with slight irritation. _"It's like he's trying to avoid me by going on missions with Happy."_ Her tapping on the table become faster as she continued to think about Natsu before an odd thought crossed Erza's mind. _"Is he trying to avoid me?"_ Erza's eyes widened a bit at that. _"What's Happy got that I don't?" _She thought with a tad bit of jealousy for the little blue cat.

"Erza? Erza?" Erza looked up to see Mirajane looking down at her, a bowl in one hand and a plate in the other, a concerned look on her face. She placed the bowl and plate down in front of Erza before resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to tell Lucy and Gray for them to go on a mission by themselves today. You're not going anywhere in the state you're in."

"Mira I'm fine." Erza told her. "Just let me eat this and I'll be rearing to go."

"No Erza, there is something wrong, plus with what Lucy said you could use the rest." Mira told her sternly. "I'll be right back." Erza sighed before nodding her head and picking up a spoon with the bowl of fudge and took a mouthful and smiled to herself as she felt the warm chocolate melt in her mouth.

"That's good." She breathed out before continuing to eat her chocolate fudge. Mira walked back over to her only to sweat drop at Erza who was grinning wildly as she dipped a fork full of chocolate cake into the bowl of chocolate fudge before devouring it with a smile plastered across her face.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Mira giggled sitting down across from Erza who opened her eyes and blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "Continue to eat like that and you're sure to get a belly on you." Mira told her with a smile before she heard the fork drop onto the plate with a clang and she stared at a wide eyed Erza who looked to be on the verge of crying.

"You think I'm fat?" Mira's eyes widened at the sudden mood change in her friend. "I'm attractive right Mira?"

"Of course you are Erza, any guy would be lucky to have you." Mira tried to console her.

"Then why has Natsu been avoiding me?" Erza asked in annoyance.

"Eh?"

"What's happy got that I don't!" Erza growled out.

"I say again... eh?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Erza huffed in annoyance making her sweat drop as she watched her friend's mood change from sad to irritation and then to plain out jealousy for Happy of all people. Mira watched as Erza shoved another piece of cake into her mouth, it smudging on the side of her mouth as she forced the cake into her mouth and began to chew. Mira sighed before taking Erza's hand in her own making the scarlet knight look at her.

"Erza, is it, your period?" Mira asked softly making Erza's eyes widen. Mira looked into her wide eyes and didn't see shock but something else was ticking over in her friends mind, that was when she saw fear in Erza's eyes making her worry slightly. "Erza?"

"Mira." Erza said as she looked at her friend, Mira could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"What is it Erza?" Mira asked.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Mira sat with wide eyes as she stared at Erza like the scarlet haired woman had grown a second head. Erza was sitting there wide eyes of her own as she realised what was happening. She was already two weeks late, her moods had been all over the place, it was the only logical explanation and the timing fits perfectly.

"HAHAHAH!" Erza's head shot up as she heard Mira laugh uncontrollably holding her sides hunched over in her seat, slapping the table with her free hand as if she had just heard the funniest joke on the face of the earth. "HAHA Erza you sure know how to tell em!" She laughed even harder tears in her eyes as she laughed uncontrollably. "How long were you setting this one up? You sure pulled one over me!" Erza simply watched slightly taken back by the way Mirajane was acting, it was such an odd occurrence to see Mira laugh uncontrollably like this. It was if the woman had finally snapped.

"Mira?" Erza questioned not knowing what to say.

"Hahahaha, you sure got me, oh man wait until everyone gets a load of this. How come you've never pulled a prank like this before Erza? Wait... you never pull pranks." Mira said straightening up in her chair, her eyes widening as she turned to Erza who had a solemn look on her face. "Oh my god, you were serious?" She all but shouted at the scarlet knight.

"Keep it down!" Erza hissed angrily. "I'm not totally sure yet, I'll have to go to the doctors." Mira simply stared at Erza in shock. "It's not confirmed, I... it's just every thing's adding up."

"But... wha... when... with who Erza?" Mira asked trying to regain herself. Erza fidgeted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable about telling her that she had, had sex with Natsu.

"_Oh dear god! Natsu!"_

"We made it back alive!" Natsu's roar echoed through the guild hall as he kicked the guilds doors open, that same silly grin on his face as happy flew around him with a fish.

"_So now you come back you moron!"_ Erza growled mentally, just being able to stop herself from barking it at him. Her mood swings and emotions were about to drive her insane, seriously how was she meant to explain that one if it came out?

"Hey Mira!" Natsu cheered rushing over to the table. "Let's get the biggest serving of food you can find! I even have the money for it this time!" He cheered, the hair of the two girls flying about at the speed he had rushed over to the table. Mira smiled and nodded her head, eyeing the slightly blushing Erza out the corner of her eye.

"I'll bring it right out Natsu." She told him making him grin.

"Awesome!" He cheered before looking to his side. "Yo, Erza. I'm back."

"I can see that Natsu." Erza told him. Natsu pulled the chair next to Erza out and sat down before eyeing the bowl of fudge in front of her, making his mouth water. Erza simply slid the bowl over to him making him cheer as he grabbed the spoon Erza had been using and started shovelling fudge into his mouth.

"Stop eating like an animal!" Erza snapped at him making him lower the bowl to show his lower face covered in chocolate. She sighed and pulled a napkin from the centre of the table and wiped his face. "How are you ever going to enjoy a meal if you only ever scoff it down." She scowled at him.

"It goes to the same place no matter what way I eat it Erza!" Natsu cheered, Erza sighed but let a smile grace herself as she continued to watch Natsu scoff the fudge down before finishing. He had actually managed to get most of it into his mouth and not on his face. "Man that was good! Since when do you eat fudge? I thought it was always strawberry cheesecake."

"I wanted to try something new." She told him. "What job did you and Happy take?"

"We took tons didn't we Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered flying over from where he had been talking with Romeo. "Although it took us longer because Natsu didn't want to take transport, otherwise we would have been back at least some time last week."

"Well it was a nice vacation wasn't it Happy?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Happy smiled. "You don't look so good Erza." Erza was about to respond before a large tray of food was set down in front of them, mostly consisting of cooked meat.

"Oh man Mira this looks awesome! Come on Happy dig in!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered jumping up onto the table and sitting down next to the tray and grabbing what ever was closet while Natsu started to stuff his face with anything and everything he could. Both girls watched and both sighed as they saw Natsu's lack of table manners. Mira looked to Erza out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself.

"Hey Natsu." Mira started making Natsu look at Mirajane, his hand raised half way to his mouth with a leg of some poor dead animal that had been cooked.

"Yeah?" He asked, Happy still eating what he could at a slower pace.

"Let me ask you a question." Natsu nodded as he took a bite out of the leg he had been holding. "Do you know how babies are made."

"WHAT!" Erza was the one who shouted, her face the same colour as her hair, Mira smirked inwardly at that. Natsu gave both of them a confused look before smiling.

"Of course I do!" Natsu laughed making both look at him in surprise.

"You do?" Erza squeaked.

"Sure do! There from eggs like Happy right!" He laughed pointing the bitten into leg at Happy making the blue feline, Mirajane and Erza sweat drop, it also caused Erza to breath a slightly bit easier.

"That's not how baby's are made Natsu." Happy dead panned.

"Then why don't you tell us all then Happy." Mira giggled.

"The cat people deliver the humans to the woman and say 'here is your baby!' like that." Happy declared.

"I think mine was better Happy, you came from an egg. Plus I don't know this whole thing about cat people, sounds kind of fishy."

"Why would cat people smell like fish Natsu, unless they eat a lot of fish and from how fish taste they probably do." Natsu thought for a moment.

"I won't believe in these cat people until I see one Happy." Natsu told him.

"I'll prove it to you Natsu, just you wait and see." Happy told him. Erza and Mira shot each other a confused look, sure Erza was glad that the topic of babies were out of the way but now the conversation was just weird. Sure most conversations that Natsu and Happy had were odd but this one took the cake.

"What's this all about anyway Mira? Someone having a baby? Do they want me to look after the egg like I did with Happy?" Mira giggled lightly.

"No it was just a random question is all. I got what I needed." Erza paled at that as they both watched Natsu and Happy devour the meal before them. "Say Natsu, what's your house like these days, it's been so long since I've visited."

"I don't think you have even visited Natsu, Mira." Happy said. "I wouldn't, the place is a pig sty."

"Hey! It's liveable." Natsu shouted in protest.

"For you maybe." Erza smirked at the dragon slayer.

"Well I might just come over and clean up for you one of these days Natsu, I mean you're always busy with work I'm sure you don't have time to clean." Mira suggested with a smile.

"See Happy, she understands!" Natsu cheered.

"Don't worry about my hammock Mira! It's always clean." Happy told her.

"I'll be sure to check though Happy, you never know what mess you can find." Mira giggled to herself.

"_What exactly are you up to Mirajane."_ Erza thought to herself as she stared at her friend with a slight suspicious look. All she got was a wide smile back that told Erza, Mira knew everything, how Mira knew, Erza didn't know but she knew that Mira knew, and now Erza knew that Mira knew that she knew. It was all very complicated.

"What about two days from now Natsu?" Mira asked him.

"Hmm, I think I'm going on a mission then, what about tomorrow?" Natsu asked her idly stuffing meat into his mouth again.

"Sorry Erza and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." Mira told her.

"We do?" Erza asked nervously.

"We do." Mira nodded without hesitation. "How about you just leave a key with me and I'll have it cleaned up for you before you get back."

"Key?" Natsu and Happy asked at the same time, their heads tilted to the side. "What key."

"You're kidding right?" Erza asked. "The key to your house." Both Happy and Natsu exchanged a confused look. "You're saying you don't have a key to your house?"

"Well, why would we need a key?"

"To lock it up."

"Then how would we get in?" Happy asked her.

"By unlocking it with the key." Erza said with gritted teeth Mira giggling next to her.

"Well that just means I can go in a clean it without any hassles. You two better run along and clean anything up that you don't want me to see." She teased. Natsu thought for a moment before his eyes went wide and he dashed out of the room. "Naughty Natsu." In a second he was back with a grin on his face placing money down on the table making Mira nod her head in thanks before he dashed out the room again.

"He's probably going to hide your birthday present for this year." Happy told her. "He always buys things months in advance so he doesn't forget about it later." Mira simply giggled and watched as happy flew after Natsu.

"So Natsu huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Erza replied softly.

"To bad." Mira said sternly. "I want to know what happened." Erza sighed in annoyance.

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"I would but I thought you would be smart enough to know the contraceptive spell!" Mira snapped back at her making Erza frown slightly.

"I did cast it."

"Then how?" Mira asked surprised. "It's suppose to be a hundred percent effective."

"It is." Erza told her. "But remember the details of the spell Mira. Cast it once allows you to be protected once." Mira's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You... did it with Natsu more then once?" Erza blushed and she had steam coming out her ears.

"Technically we only did it once..." Erza said still blushing madly. "However..."

"However what?"

"We didn't just stop after we finished, I totally forgot the two times after." Erza said in defeat.

"Two times after? Three times in all... dear god Erza!" Mira laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Erza whined. Soon enough Mira calmed down from her laughing and looked Erza in the eye.

"Do you love him?" Erza sighed and laid her head down on the table and looked to the side.

"We didn't do it out of love Mira." Erza whispered quietly not really sure how to answer her. "Natsu probably doesn't even know what the hell we did. He thinks it was some sought of game."

"A game? How did he get that from sex?" Mira asked.

"I... kind of told him it was a game..." Erza blushed. "He wasn't to sure about doing it, then when I told him it was a game he was all for it."

"I'd certainly like to know the rules of this game." Mira chuckled.

"The first to orga-"

"I think I get it." Mira cut her off not wanting to hear anymore. "If you are... pregnant." Erza whimpered as she rose her head from the table and looked at her. "What will you do?"

"Tell Natsu the truth, he has every right to decide what I should do about it. He's the father after all." Mira looked at her before frowning.

"Are you sure Natsu's the father? I'm not saying anything rude I'm just asking." Mira told her as she saw the anger flash through her friends eyes. "You're a beautiful woman Erza, you have guys begging to be with you."

"Natsu is the father." Erza told her. "He's... he's the only one I've ever been with." She said quietly making Mira smile and rest a hand over Erza's own.

"I think Natsu would be a great father, just look what he's done with Happy. Doesn't that show he's capable." Erza smiled lightly. "However explaining to Natsu what sex really is, is going to be the hard part." Erza groaned in defeat.

"Can you keep quiet about this Mira? I just don't want things getting out of hand. Everyone would just make a big fuss over it."

"Cross my heart." Mira smiled.

"One other thing." Erza said making Mira look at her with a questioning look. "Why are you going to clean Natsu's house?"

"Hehe." Erza could only sigh in irritation as plans seemed to be working in Mira's head.

X-X

Mirajane and Erza both walked from the doctors office and down the street back towards the guild hall. Both were silent as they walked, both shocked at what they had heard, even if they had been expecting it. Erza was indeed pregnant with Natsu's child.

"I don't want to go to the guild." Erza whispered just enough for Mirajane to hear, the white haired woman turned to Erza who had her arms wrapped around her stomach with her head down. "Natsu might be there and I don't know if I can tell him or not." She said honestly. "What if he doesn't accept it? Doesn't want anything to do with me any more?"

"Natsu's not like that Erza, you of all people should know that." Mirajane told her. "He'll stand by you no matter what."

"He's never dealt with something like this before Mira!" Erza shouted at her before frowning. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"I know." Mira told her with a small smile walking up to her. "Erza... do you want this baby?" Erza swallowed as she looked Mira in the eye before tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I do." Erza told her. "I want Natsu to be the father I know he would be, but I..."

"You don't know if you love Natsu." Mira asked and Erza nodded her head sadly. "Well let me ask you this Erza. Could you see yourself falling in love with Natsu?" Erza looked into Mira's sapphire blue eyes and her arms around her stomach tightened.

"I could." She said softly. "Natsu will always be a special person to me."

"Then go on a date with him." Erza's eyes shot wide open as a blush covered her face. "You've already slept with him." She giggled. "What's one date?" Erza sighed in annoyance at her friends bold statement and ran a hand over her face. "It would be a good chance to talk to him about what's going on, find out where he stands and also bring the two of you closer. It's worth doing." She told her with a smile. "Who knows maybe one day the two of you will get married." Erza's face lit up in a blush as she imagined herself at her wedding.

Walking next to Makarov down an aisle as Gray stood in his boxes and a tie next to Natsu who was in a tux, his trade mark scarf around his neck and big goofy grin on his face, Mira Levy and Lucy stood in gowns on her side of the alter as her brides maids, the entire guild seated in the cathedral. Mira smiled as a stupid grin crossed Erza's face and she could tell that she was in a daydream of hers and Natsu's wedding.

"No Natsu not until the room." Mira blushed as Erza's day dream started to go naughty.

"Erza." Mira said snapping her fingers in front of the red head's face bringing the woman from her fantasy.

"Huh?" Erza asked as Mira pointed to her lip.

"You're drooling." Erza blushed and quickly wiped at her lip as Mira grinned. "Was he really that good?"

"I'm not talking about this!" Erza snapped marching forward towards the guild hall. Mira laughed behind her glad that even with the sudden shock of the news that she was pregnant she was still able to be Erza.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza and Mira walked into the guild hall which was filled with people like most days. People cheered as they saw Mira and Erza walk in as if they had just come back from a big job, just like they greeted anyone else when they walked through the guild doors. Erza lowered her eyes to the floor still not knowing how to act now that she knew for sure that she was pregnant. Mira's eyes scanned the entire guild and within moments had come to the conclusion that Natsu wasn't around.

"Is Natsu around anywhere?" Mira called out, making Erza stiffen next to her.

"Nah, he and Happy left a little while ago. Something about another rumour on Igneel!" Macao bellowed through a drunken burp before laughing. Mira pursed her lips up in thought. Erza was slightly thankful that Natsu wasn't here, she needed time to prepare herself. Her stomach was still doing back flips of telling anyone that she was pregnant.

"Hey Erza come have a beer with me!" Cana called out.

"Sorry Cana, Erza's helping me today so no drinking for her." Mira called out to the brunette making her pout. "You can't drink while you're pregnant Erza." Mira whispered to her.

"I know that!" Erza hissed. "Can we not be dropping the P word at the guild thank you very much!" Mira chuckled sheepishly before Erza sighed. "I'm going home. I need to look over the pamphlets the doctor gave me."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Erza asked with slightly narrowed eyes as she stared at the determined eyes of her friend.

"Erza, you are my best friend. Since Natsu isn't here, I'll help you. I can even help you tell Natsu if you'd like. I won't just leave you to do this on your own. You can still keep your room at Fairy hill's, until we find the situation out with Natsu you can stay at my house. Soon you will be in no position to take jobs to pay for your accommodation at Fairy Hills so until after you..." She looked around. "You know." Erza nodded her head. "You can stay with me. I'll have Elfman room with someone for the whole nine months."

"I don't want Elfman to be out on the street because of me Mira." Erza told her as the two sat down at the a table away from the others.

"It's fine, Elfman's been talking about moving out anyway, saying it's not manly for a man to live with his big sister any more." Mira giggled. "But I want to be there for you Erza, I don't know how Natsu will react to the situation, like you said he has never dealt with anything like this before." Erza nodded her head in agreement. "You have to tell him as soon as possible, the longer you leave it, the more awkward and hard it's going to be."

"I know... I just... I don't know how to tell him." Erza said softly. "How am I to tell the most childish person in the entire guild that their going to be a parent?"

"Yo Erza!" Erza's head shot up and looked to the direction of the voice to see Lucy and Gray walk over to the table, Lucy having been the one that had called out to her. "You feeling any better today? Mira told us you were pretty out of it yesterday."

"She's still a bit under the weather." Mira told them.

"Yeah, you don't look so good Erza." Gray told her as both him and Lucy sat down at the table. "You need anything?"

"Mira's taking care of me, but thanks any ways." Erza said forcing a smile.

"It's not contagious is it?" Gray asked making Erza's eye twitch in annoyance.

"No it's not contagious." She said through gritted teeth.

"But she did catch it from Natsu." Mira smiled.

"MIRA!"

"Sorry, sorry couldn't help it." Mira giggled.

"Huh? I've never known Natsu to be sick before." Lucy said resting a finger on her chin in thought. "Must be pretty bad if it got to him. Where is he anyway?"

"Macao said he was off on another rumour hunt for Igneel." Mira told them. "We just got back form the doctors ourselves."

"It's that bad?" Lucy asked surprised, Mira and Erza shared a look.

"I'm getting better." Erza told them. "The doctor said I might be sick for a couple more days or a few weeks, it depends he said the virus looks pretty bad. Mira said I can come stay with her for a while so I don't have to worry about rent in Fairy hills."

"That's kind of you Mira. If I'd known I'd have let you stay at mine Erza. Although you'd have to put up with Natsu barging in every single day... once I caught him in the shower! He has no sense of personal space." She mumbled. "But if you could have put up with that I'd have loved it if you could stay."

"Thanks nice of you Lucy but I think you'll need to pay rent and won't be able to care for Erza. I'll be able to manage on my own." Mira told her, Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Gray sighed before glancing at Erza and saw her head sway for a moment and rose an eyebrow.

"You alright Erza?" Erza looked to Gray and then to Mira.

"Get me a bucket or the bathroom!" She wheezed. Mira quickly rushed her to the bathroom where Erza emptied her stomach into the toilet, Mira holding her hair and gently caressing her back.

"She alright?" Lucy asked from the stall door. Mira looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Lucy can you do me a favour?" Mira asked with a smile. "I need you to go up to Fairy Hills and grab some stuff from Erza's room. Just pack a suit case and bring it round to my house. If it's not to much trouble."

"Yeah I can do that for you Mira. Not a problem." Lucy said turning and leaving the bathroom.

"Gray!" Mira called out.

"Yeah Mira?" Gray called back, she could tell he was standing near the bathroom door.

"When Natsu gets back tell him I want to see him about something. It's important alright."

"Alright!" Gray called back. Mira turned back to Erza who was groaning lightly as Mira continued to caress her back.

"It's alright Erza, let it all out." She soothed.

"I hate this already." Erza groaned out, but Mira could see the small twinkle in Erza's eye. She knew that Erza would be a great mother. Her thoughts drifted to what Natsu would make of all this. She remembered something Lisanna had told her before she had passed away, it was actually on the way to the job that they were doing. Lisanna had questioned Natsu on his true parents and Mira could tell that when Lisanna spoke about this Natsu had one of his rare serious moments. It wasn't something anyone truly knew about Natsu, he only had his memories of Igneel.

"_He told me, one day, when he had his own family. He wanted to find them. Find the reason why he was raised by Igneel and not them."_ She remembered Lisanna's words with a smile as she continued to caress Erza's back.

"Erza? You alright now?"

"Take me home Mira, I want to go home." Erza told her and Mira nodded her head.

"Let me get a cloth to wash your face then I'll take you home." Erza nodded her head and sat down in the toilet stall. Mira came back with a warm wet towel and flushed the toilet before wiping Erza's face. "Come on, let's get you home." Erza nodded and Mira helped Erza off the ground and helped her walk out of the bathroom. As they were walking through the guild Mira stopped. "Elfman? You here?"

"Yeah Big Sis!" Elfman called out popping his head out from a pile of people that had been in a drunken fight.

"You're moving out today." Elfman's jaw went slack as the guild went quiet before everyone laughed at the large man. Erza and Mira leaving the laughing guild hall behind, unaware of the gaze of Makarov watching the two with a suspicious look.

X-X

The next day, Mira hummed a small happy tune to herself as she walked up the barely see able path that led far from Magnolia and into the dense forest where one of Fairy Tail's craziest members lived. She passed a sign and couldn't help but giggle as it said Happy's and Natsu's house. She imagined in a year it might say something different with two more added names. That only got her thinking of baby names and weather it would be a girl or a boy. She continued to hum as she walked up to the small cottage that Natsu and Happy had built themselves years ago. She didn't know how Natsu had done it by himself but she suspected that Gildarts had helped him.

Mira opened the door to the cottage and her eyes watered and she had to raise a hand to her nose to block out the stench, it wasn't that of anything rotten but it was just the overdose of Natsu's own personal smell that overwhelmed her. She sighed as she looked at the sight. Happy had been right, the entire mess was a pig sty.

"The way it is now, it's no place for a baby." She mumbled to herself before walking in, the door closing behind her. Woodcutters and farmers would have sworn they heard all soughts of sounds coming from within that small little cottage that day, not only mechanical sounds, but girlish screams of both fear and cuteness as well as maniacal laughter as Mira worked. When Mira finally emerged from the cottage she had a big smile on her face, the cottage behind her could be seen sparkling.

"That's much better, now I just have to tell Natsu to keep it clean. Happy will be able to help me with that one. Cat's are usually clean." When she arrived home Erza was sitting on the ground without her armour, a simple black tank top and a pair of black sweat pants, several books were surrounding her and she was deeply lost in a pamphlet she was reading, her hand idly groping her left breast.

"Mira, I think I know why I've been uncomfortable in my armour lately." She said lowering the pamphlet and looking down at her breasts. "It says here my breasts will get more sensitive."

"If you keep playing with them like that they will only grow more sensitive." Mire told her. "Have you had lunch?"

"Yeah a cooked a little something up." Erza told her which the white haired woman nodded and sat down on the couch. "How was Natsu's?"

"A total mess, but I got it done." She smiled.

"You still haven't told me why you went and cleaned it up Mira." A giggle was all she got in response. "You know Mira, you and your dastardly plans will be the end of us all one day."

"But I like to make dastardly plans." Mira pouted. "It makes my oh so boring life so much easier. Look how much fun I get out of making Lucy run around doing things. It's not like I can pick a fight with you any more." Erza chuckled lightly before she placed a hand on her stomach. "How you holding up?"

"I'm still nervous about telling Natsu." She said softly. "But I know I have to."

"Did you want me to be here when you do?" Erza looked up at her and nodded her head. "I'd be happy too, I might be able to help him through it, I'm not being mean Erza but you sometimes are either direct and to the point or you totally go around the subject all together and would probably confuse him more."

"That's why I wanted you here Mira, you can help Natsu understand what I can't tell him and you can be my moral support." Mira smiled and noticed Erza still had her hand on her stomach.

"You know you won't feel anything for a few months yet."

"I know... I... I just like knowing that it's there." Mira smiled and stood from the couch.

"I'll get dinner ready, anything you'd prefer?"

"Anything will be fine Mira."

"Oh by the way, what names are you thinking about?" Mira called from the kitchen.

"Mira I have to tell Natsu before I even start to think on that." Erza groaned out.

X-X

"Let go of me you squinty eyed bastard!" Natsu roared as Gray dragged him down the street by the collar of his vest, his arms flailing about and his feet dragging along the ground. "I don't want to go to Mira's! I need to go home and shower! I haven't had one in three days!"

"Well you mustn't shower a whole lot then because you smell the same as usual to me!" Gray snapped back at him. "Mira asked me as soon as I saw you to bring you to her! So shut up and take the thrashing she'll probably give you, like a man that we all know you aren't!"

"I didn't do anything wrong though!" Natsu whined.

"You made Erza sick." Gray told him making Natsu stay quiet for a moment before taking on a thinking pose, not even bothered that Gray was still dragging him along the ground.

"What are you talking about? How did I make Erza sick?" He asked.

"I don't know, but Erza hasn't been well lately. She's staying at Mira's because she won't be able to go on jobs for a while and pay her rent. So Mira took it upon herself to help her out. Mira said she caught the virus from you."

"I still don't get it."

"That's because you're a moron." Gray told him continuing to drag him down the street. "Either way, I get to see Mira kick the crap out of you and continue to laugh about it all the way back to the guild." Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance as Gray continued to drag him. The only reason he wasn't breaking free of Gray's grip was because he knew Mira would find him sooner or later, so he thought he might as well get it over with, go have a shower and sleep the rest of the day away.

As Gray stopped, Natsu looked up to see Mira's house and sighed before standing up. Gray knocked on the door and both waited before the door swung open.

"Natsu! Finally! I've been waiting for you!" Mirajane smiled. "You've been gone for about a week now, I was starting to think you went off on another quest to find Igneel." Natsu chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Gray for bringing him around. I'll talk to you later, kay?" Before Gray could even open his mouth to answer her she had gripped Natsu by the wrist and dragged him inside in a matter of seconds the door had closed in his face.

"Well." Gray said in irritation. "That was unexpected." He mumbled to himself as he turned and began to walk down the street. "I didn't even get to see Natsu get his ass kicked."


	4. Chapter 4

Erza sat on the couch with her thumbs fidgeting in her lap as she heard Natsu at the door. She could hear Natsu, Gray and Mira before Mira practically told Gray in the nicest way to get lost. Then the door closed and heard their approaching footsteps and her stomach started to jump around and she thought she was going to have another bout of morning sickness.

"Mira! If it's not important can I go home and shower? I haven't had one in days." Erza could hear Natsu whine as they walked towards the living room.

"It is important Natsu, if it bothers you so much you can have a shower here. Towel's are in the bathroom under the sink. Just air your clothes out and come into the living room when you're done." A cheer from Natsu was heard before Erza saw Natsu run past the small doorway and towards the bathroom before she heard him stop running and a few more footsteps.

"Yo, Erza." He waved, his hand and his head the only thing showing in the doorway. "I'm going for a shower! Hey you wanna play that game again?" He asked her making her eyes shoot wide open.

"No Natsu, go shower." Erza blushed madly and Natsu nodded his head and went to the bathroom. Mira walked out with a small grin on her face making Erza blush more.

"In the shower Erza?" Mira questioned her.

"Leave me alone Mira!" Erza whined. "Can't you see I'm already completely embarrased about this whole situation?"

"I can." Mira told her sitting down next to her. "You need to calm down Erza, when Natsu finish's in the bathroom the truth will have to come out." Erza nodded her head and the two sat there in silence, Mira's presence actually settling the nerves that Erza was feeling. That was until the shower shut off.

"I don't think I can do this." Erza whispered going to stand up but Mira placed her hands on her shoulder keeping her seated.

"Now is not the time to be giving up Erza. Natsu needs to know about this. Not only for the sake of you and the baby, but also for him. Natsu can't continue to think that what the two of you did was simply a game. One day Natsu will have to grow up. Today is going to be his first step into doing that." Erza nodded her head and both heard the bathroom door open and could feel the heat from the shower flow down the hall, it was as if Natsu had simply turned the hot water on full ball and not put any cold water in. When he walked into the living room, he was using a pink towel to dry his hair, his vest on along with his pants bare foot as he had left his shoes at the front door. Erza's breathing started to become laboured before Mira gently caressed her back. "Have a seat Natsu, we have something very important to discuss." Natsu pulled the towel from his head and folded it over the back of a recliner and sat down on it.

"So what's so important that Gray had to drag me here from the train station? He said Erza was sick, she looks fine to me."

"That's what we want to talk about Natsu." Mira told him making the Dragon Slayer raise an eyebrow. "She isn't really sick Natsu, she has days when she can't hold down food but it's not a virus like we have told everyone. It's a much more serious matter."

"Is Erza going to be alright?" He asked concerned. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'm not good at the little stuff but I can..." He trailed off as both Mira and Erza stared at him with slight annoyance making him chuckle slightly.

"Natsu, I asked you the other day where babies came from. Do you remember that?" Natsu nodded his head at Mira's question. "Natsu, Erza is pregnant." A confused look crossed Natsu's expression and Erza rose a hand to her stomach.

"Natsu, when a woman is pregnant it means there is a baby growing inside them." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm going to be a mother Natsu."

"Is that why you're sick? Shouldn't we get the baby out? How's it suppose to breath in there?!" He shouted in confusion before his face was masked with horror. "Did you eat it?" He asked in suspicion, Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but Mira stopped her from chewing him out with a light giggle.

"Natsu, calm down." Mira told him. "The baby is fine, we went to the doctors and he said everything was going well, and no she didn't eat it. The pregnancy will last nine months."

"That's almost..." He trailed off raising his hand up to his face raising and lowering fingers at the same time. "That's a really long time!" He shouted

"She will be giving birth to a little baby boy or girl next year Natsu." Mira told him with a smile. "Now, we're going to tell you how babies are made."

"Are there ingredients? Because if there are I'm going to get hungry." He said pulling his legs up a sitting on the chair cross legged and looking at the two as he made himself comfortable.

"Natsu, do..." Erza blushed. "Do you remember, back to when we had our last shower together?" She asked and Natsu nodded his head without a care in the world. "And what we did?" She practically squeaked out.

"Yeah, that weird game." Erza nodded again.

"I'm afraid Natsu, that, that wasn't a game." Mira told him.

"I thought you said we weren't suppose to tell anyone." Natsu huffed in annoyance before his eyes widened a little. "What do you mean it wasn't a game?"

"I'm glad you didn't tell anyone Natsu, it means you cared enough to listen to me." Erza smiled. "What... what we..."

"What the two of you did was a beautiful thing Natsu." Mira took over for Erza. "It's called sex." Natsu just gave her a blank look. "Now, Natsu to explain how babies are made I need you to understand the concept of sex. Alright?"

"I... guess?"

"Now Natsu, before I continue, I want to understand that none of this is your fault, or Erza's. It's a natural human reaction. Alright?" Natsu nodded slightly again, his confusion growing. "Now, when a male, and a female. Such as the two of you." She said as Erza's blush increased and Natsu nodded. "Are naked around one another what do you think happens?"

"Showering?" Natsu asked. "Well Lucy gets annoyed when I tell her we should shower together and usually kicks me out." He said scratching the side of his cheek. "I don't get why, Me, Erza and Gray use to shower all the time together. What's Lucy so afraid of?"

"Some girls are just more reserved about showing their bodies is all Natsu." Mira told him. "However, your answer was wrong Natsu. When you played this 'game' with Erza, how did you feel?" She questioned and both watched as Natsu got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. Good?" He asked and Erza smiled slightly to herself, however Mira didn't miss it and smiled widely.

"Sex is meant to feel good Natsu, for both the man and woman." She told him. "Did Natsu make you feel good Erza?"

"Mira!" Erza shouted. "Don't ask questions like that!" She whined at her. "It's embarrassing!" Mira only giggled before turning back to Natsu.

"Do you remember how you played this game Natsu? How you stuck your penis in her vagina?"

"Uh..."

"_This is so embarrassing."_ Erza thought to herself before steeling her resolve. "Natsu, what we did in the shower is the cause of my pregnancy." Natsu titled his head to the side.

"Erza! I wanted to tell him!" Mira pouted.

"He's still clearly not understanding what we're on about." Erza sighed as she saw the confusion on Natsu's face.

"Natsu, sex is what makes a baby. Do you remember, back to the time in the shower and you... let go?"

"Let go?"

"Released." Mira continued trying to find something that he could understand.

"Uhh..."

"When you lost." Erza told him.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu grinned. "Wait. What's me losing got to do with it?" He asked, completely confused once more. Mira sighed and glanced at Erza who sighed herself.

"Natsu I'm going to go a different direction alright, I'm going to tell you this plane and straight Ok?" Natsu nodded his head. "Macao is the father of Romeo."

"I know that." Natsu huffed in annoyance, thinking Mira was calling him an idiot.

"You're the father of Erza's baby. What the two of you did in the shower creates a baby. Erza used a contraceptive spell but it wore off while the two of you were doing it like rabbits." Natsu's face was blank while Erza had her mouth open agape as she stared at Mira in horror. "Get it now? You're going to be a father Natsu. Erza's going to have your child."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Erza groaned out. Mira was continuing to look at Natsu for any trace of something on what he might be thinking at that moment but she couldn't read his face. "Natsu?" Erza questioned noticing that Natsu was silent and looked up to see him still with a blank expression. "Are you ok? I know this is a lot to handle." Both continued to watch his expression but it stayed the same as he simply stared at the two with a blank look. "Mira?"

"He's thinking Erza, just let him be for a moment. Remember, I broke out into hysterical laughter." Mira told her. "Let's just see how he reacts when he finally figures it out." The three sat there in silence for a good while as Natsu's brain worked everything over. Mira looked at Erza to see her frowning as she stared at Natsu. The white haired bar maid stood from where she was seated on the couch next to Erza and walked over to Natsu and knelt before him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Mira...?" He questioned and she smiled up at him. "Does... does this mean..." He tried to get out, Erza almost straining to hear his words.

"Does it mean what Natsu?" Mira asked in a comforting tone.

"Does it mean I'll have a family?" He asked her and Mira's and Erza's eyes shot wide open in surprise before Mira smiled up at him with one of her biggest yet.

"Yes Natsu, it means you'll have a family of you very own." Mira told him. "You, Erza, and the baby will be a family, of course you will always have Fairy Tail as well but you will still have a family of your own. Weather you and Erza become a couple is up to you and her though." She giggled lightly. "Just promise me one thing Natsu, no actually promise both me and Erza something." Natsu looked up from Mira's smiling face to Erza who was smiling, tears in the corner of her eyes as she stared at him. "Promise us that, no matter what happens. You will care for this child, you will do anything in your power to protect and love it. Can you do that Natsu?" Natsu's big cheesy grin came back to his face.

"Of course! I promise!" He told her.

"Good." Mira smiled as she hugged him. "You're going to make a great Dad Natsu, just like Erza is going to make a great Mum." Mira smiled over Natsu's shoulder at the red head and gestured for her to come over and join. Erza did so and wrapped her arms around both Mira and Erza, their arms snaking around her to. When the three pulled back from the hug Mira smiled at the both of them. "Well, I have to go to the guild. Erza you can try and explain some things to Natsu about what to expect during pregnancy."

"What? Me? Why me!?"

"Well, it will give you two some time together, to talk about what's going to happen in your near future." Mira told her making Erza blush. "Have fun you two."

"_Mira! You're the devil!"_ Erza growled as she left Natsu and herself there.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mirajane returned home it was to an odd sight. Erza was in the kitchen making from what she could tell a coffee humming away to herself while Natsu was practically pulling his hair out as he was furiously trying to understand what some of the pamphlets meant, as he laid on his stomach on the floor surrounded by many pamphlets.

For the first twenty minutes he had tried to figure a way of opening the damn thing without him reading one part and then moving onto the next to find he had skipped an entire section by the way the paper was folded. When he had got that down he struggled to understand the terms that the pamphlet used.

"How's it going Natsu." Mira asked him with a smile.

"I'm so confused." He moaned slamming his head on the ground, like he was giving up. "Erza hit me after I asked her if she was going to get fat, then she beat it into me that she demanded that I be there when she was giving birth, now I can't understand a single thing these damn things are talking about!" Natsu growled very tempted to burn every last one of them but didn't from fear of Erza's wrath.

"Well Natsu, I went over them with Erza, most of them have to do about how Erza's body is going to change." She said sitting down in front of him.

"So is she going to get fat?" Natsu whispered to her.

"I heard that Natsu!" Erza roared from the kitchen making Natsu pale slightly as Mira just giggled but nodded her head.

"Yes Natsu, her stomach will grow as the baby does." Mira explained to him. "Most of these pamphlets are about how Erza's body is going to change, how she should deal with certain problems if they come up and certain ideas for how she can deal with discomfort as the pregnancy progresses into the later stages." Mira explained.

"Then why am I reading them?" He questioned her and she nodded.

"So you can have an idea of what to help Erza with when the time comes." Mira told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So how are you feeling about being a father Natsu?" Natsu sat up and crossed his legs and smiled.

"I think it's going to be awesome!" He told her. "I can teach the kid so much cool stuff! Then when they get strong enough! Bam!" He laughed before Erza appeared behind him and smacked him across the back of the head. "Erza!" He whined.

"You are not to fight our children." She told him sternly as she sat down next to him and rose her cup to her lips and sighed in relief as the warm coffee warmed her body.

"Oh Erza." Mira giggled. "You did say children, are you planning to have more kids with Natsu?" Erza's face heated up and she looked away embarrased.

"I must have mistook my speech." Erza told her, the blush never leaving her face. Mira just giggled before looking to Natsu.

"Well Natsu, I went and cleaned your house up the other day." Mira smiled at him.

"You're the best Mira!" Natsu laughed. "You know you didn't have to right?" He questioned.

"But I did Natsu." She told him. "Your house should be clean to properly raise a child."

"Wha?" Erza asked.

"You didn't think you would be the only one caring for the child did you Erza? Natsu has every right to joint custody if the two of you don't get together." Erza lowered her head at that. "And if you two do get together, then well you have a house to live in. Although you're going to need beds that aren't hammocks Natsu."

"What's wrong with hammocks?" Natsu asked pouting. "There cheap and comfortable." Mira frowned at him and he looked away at the quivering look not able to look at the puppy look on her face. "Fine, I'll see about getting a bed."

"Goodie." She smiled at him. "So, Erza, when are you going to take Natsu out on a date?"

"Date?" Natsu questioned as Erza blushed.

"Yes Natsu, you see... a date is when you go out with one another and strengthen one's relationship with the other. I'm not trying to force you to fall in love, it would just be better for the child if the parents are close." Natsu hummed in thought before showing that grin that warmed both Mira's and Erza's hearts.

"Alright! Erza let's go on a date!" He cheered. Erza only blushed more at Natsu's demand of wanting a date while Mira just giggled at Natsu. "What do we do on a date?" He questioned making both woman sweat drop, Mira just looked at Erza who was sighing.

"Good luck Erza." Mira told her who just groaned.

"A lot of things can be done on a date Natsu." Erza told him and he just gave her a blank stare waiting for her to continue. "Well... uh you... um..." She tried to recall what the heroines did in the books she read but they were all intimate and all ended up leading to... her face flushed red as she buried her face in her hands. "We can't do that on the first date!" She shouted making Mira raise an eyebrow before giggling and Natsu just gave an even more confused look.

"Erza, you did it when you weren't even on a date and you're worrying about doing it on the first date?" Mira asked a knowing grin coming across her face. "You know..." She started making Erza look up at her wandering what her friend was about to say. "They say that when pregnant, the female hormones increase... and you know what that means." Erza thought for a moment before her entire face went as red as a tomato.

"Mira! I can't do that while pregnant!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Why not? You were just thinking it." Mira giggled. "It even says in the pamphlet that sex is an outlet of stress in later months of the pregnancy." Erza's eyes widened at that.

"I never read that!" Erza exclaimed. "Where does it say that?" Mira smiled and pulled a pamphlet from her pocket in her dress and handed it to Erza.

"I didn't know how you would react to it so I kept it hidden. But I was sure you would want to read about it sooner or later." She said as she watched as steam practically rose from Erza's face. "It even has positions." She giggled.

"I... I... can't do this when I'm pregnant." She whispered looking over the top of the pamphlet at Mira. "It... would be weird." She said her eyes darting to Natsu who was digging a finger into his ear looking bored.

"You may not be saying that in a few months Erza, your hormones will be going wild. You might just give in to temptation. I'm sure Natsu wouldn't mind." She winked at her making Erza blush even more. "Even so, think about it. Not on the couch though." She told them.

"No what on the couch Mira?" Natsu questioned.

"No sex on the couch Natsu." Mira told him with a smile.

"I thought you only did it in the shower..."

"No Natsu, even in the shower is less common then normal. Sex is usually in bed." She told him, Erza looking away innocently.

"But you lay in bed..." Natsu said. "Don't you do it standing up?" Mira chuckled lightly.

"Maybe Erza can show you."

"Mira!" Erza shouted at her. "Stop it!" She finished completely embarrassed Mira just laughing it up at her expense. "I want to deepen the relationship before any more sex!" She growled out making Mira smile at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Mira told her. "Glad you're taking this in a good way Erza." She simply told her. "Now Natsu will you be staying for dinner?" Mira asked turning to the dragon slayer.

"Oh yeah sure I'll stick around." Natsu grinned. "I just have to go tell Happy I won't be home tonight, he said something about bothering Carla anyway." He told her and she nodded her head with a smile.

"Well you go tell Happy about your plans and I'll get started on dinner." Natsu nodded and rose from where he was seated and bid the two farewell before racing off to go and find his little Exceed. Mira simply smiled as she turned to Erza. "Now, how hard was that?" She asked with a smile. "Natsu didn't take it too bad."

"I owe you a lot Mira." Erza smiled. "Thank you." Mira nodded her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is something else Erza, something that's going to be harder then telling Natsu, harder then telling the guild." Erza rose an eyebrow at her wandering what she meant. "You have to tell Lisanna when she gets back from her job."

X-X

"Happy!" Natsu called out as he entered the guild hall. "Where are you!?"

"Over here Natsu!" Happy cheered standing atop Lucy's head a fish in hand. "Lucy was nice enough to get me some fish!" He shouted slapping the fish in Lucy's face much to the blondes annoyance. "Where have you been all day? After Gray dragged you off I haven't been able to see you anywhere."

"Oh Mira wanted to talk to me." Natsu shrugged walking over to the cat.

"Oh is Erza ok?" Lucy asked as Happy jumped off her head as Natsu sat down across from Lucy. "Mira said she won't be well for a while."

"Oh yeah she's fine." Natsu laughed. "Just pregnant is all." He shrugged. "Hey Happy get me a fish will you?" Happy nodded and flew off to the bar as Natsu turned back to Lucy who was starring wide eyed at the dragon slayer. "Something wrong Lucy?" He asked.

"You... you... what... what did you just say?" She asked, staring at him with wide eyes, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"I asked Happy to get me a fish." Natsu told her giving her a confused look. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Did you just say Erza was pregnant?" Lucy asked in a hushed tone not wanting a random rumour to pop up if anyone overheard her asking Natsu such a thing, she could only imagine what Erza would do if she found out Lucy was starting such rumours, it didn't bode well for anyone.

"Yeah why?" Natsu asked. "What's wrong with that?" He asked still not knowing that telling everyone was sure to be a big thing. "She and Mira told everyone she was sick or something, but infact she's pregnant." He shrugged. "Hey Happy where's my fish!"

"I gave it to Carla!" Happy called out flying around the white Exceed and Wendy. Natsu pouted before sighing as he looked back at Lucy who was deep in thought.

"Something wrong Luce?" He asked again.

"Natsu, did Erza or Mira tell you to keep it a secret?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Well... no... but Mira did say that they told everyone she had some nasty virus because they didn't want anyone finding out yet..." He trailed off before he paled. "Lucy don't tell anyone! Erza will kill me!" He shouted.

"I won't I promise." Lucy told him. "I wouldn't want this getting out, it's Erza's decision to tell anyone. I'll keep it a secret Natsu. You can count on me." Lucy told him making him grin at her. "But you have to keep your mouth shut about it to Natsu!" She growled at him making him nod furiously not wanting to be on the bad side of Erza, he had already been accustomed to her strange mood swings earlier when Mira had left him alone with her. Most of times when she hit him, she wasn't holding back.

"Pregnant woman are scary." Natsu mumbled out making Lucy laugh lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't look at me like that." Natsu huffed crossing his arms as Happy sat on the table trying to give him the puppy dog look even though he was a cat. He pulled it off quite well. "You already said you had plans with Wendy and Carla." Natsu told him.

"That's before I knew you were having dinner at Mira's!" Happy whined. "Mira always cooks the best fish! Natsu let me come!" He continued but Natsu simply shook his head refusing for two reasons, the first Happy had already made plans, and second... if Happy wasn't there the more of Mira's cooking there was for him.

"Seriously you guys, you need to chill out." Cana mumbled sitting down at the table that they were sitting at, beer sloshing out of her mug and onto the table showing she was drunk. "Sure Mira's a great cook, but it's got to count in other places to." Both Natsu and Happy turned to Cana with blank expression's making her sigh. "Well Happy this one doesn't really concern you it mostly concerns Natsu." Happy pouted at that. "Carla's more your type anyway." She winked at him making the blue cat blush and giggle lightly. "But you Mr Dragon, I don't know your type. Care to find out?" She grinned.

"Type of what?" Natsu asked as he saw Cana spread cards out on the table.

"Type of girl you ding bat!" Cana told him. "Now shut up and pick two cards. I want to know probably more then you do."

"What if I want to pick three?" Natsu asked looking at the cards with some interest.

"Two Natsu, two." Cana told him before slapping his hands away as she saw he was going to peak under them, even though he had no idea what the cards would have meant anyway. Natus leaned forward and placed his chin on the table as he looked at the cards intently. He turned his head to look at Happy who was eating a fish before he felt Cana's hand on his head before turning him towards her. "Eye's on the birdy Natsu."

"Birdy?" Natsu asked making Cana sigh in annoyance.

"Just pick two cards, don't ask for help from Happy otherwise it won't work properly." Natsu pouted but pointed at two cards making Cana grin before flipping them over. Her eyes widened slightly before turning to Natsu with a grin. "Already got a lady friend huh Natsu?"

"I have a lot of friends that are ladies, you're one of them."

"Oh Natsu you're going to make me blush, but that's not what I meant." She told him. "This card here means longing love. Which can mean two things, either that the person will find love and have a long relationship or that they are already in a relationship. This one means fertility. Mean you're going to be a dad sometime." Natsu wandered if Cana knew that Erza was pregnant. "So who's the lucky lady that you're going to be with? Or are you on the market?" She winked.

"You buy ladies?" He asked tilting his head making Cana face palm.

"Figure of speech Natsu." Cana sighed. "I mean what girl has caught your eye recently? Sure Lisanna came back a few months ago so maybe you're rekindling an old love with her? Or Lucy maybe, you and her have been attached at the hip since she joined the guild maybe it's her." She grinned. "Come on give me the goss on our little dragon's love life."

"Natsu's too stupid to know what love is." Happy said with his beck to Natsu.

"That's not nice Happy." Natsu mumbled. "Is this because I'm not letting you come to Mira's?" Happy just huffed and stood up before jumping off the table and walking off ignoring the pink haired dragon slayer who pouted. "Fine be a grouch!" Natsu shouted at the retreating exceed.

"Why are you having dinner at Mira's anyway?" Cana asked showing mild interest.

"Oh Mira was going to explain to me how I was going to take Erza out on a date." Cana just stared at Natsu with wide eyes at what he had just said. "Erza tried to explain it to me but she got all flustered over something." He shrugged.

"So it's Erza that's the lucky lady." Cana grinned widely.

"Erza's lucky?" Natsu asked making Cana laugh.

"So how long have you and Erza been you know." She wiggled her eyebrows. Natsu took on a thinking position and looked back to Cana. "Well?"

"How did you wiggle your eyebrows like that?" Cana resisted the urge to smack the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Focus Natsu!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Now, when did you and Erza have your first date?" She questioned.

"This is going to be our first date." Cana grinned. "That's why Mira's going to help!" He grinned in return.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu." Cana shook her head. "You don't go to Mira for dating advice in this guild, you come to me!" She laughed. "I can tell you all about what you need to know on a date, since it is your first date put getting lucky out of your mind, it will just get in the way. Plus with Erza... let's just say even with her it's a far chance of getting lucky."

"Do I need to write this down?" He questioned. Cana hummed in thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Couldn't hurt." She told him and watched as he stood up and ran over to Levy, she jumped in surprise when Natsu practically clomped the blue haired Wizard. Cana shook her head as she watched Natsu go about asking for a pen and paper all the while ignoring the very irritated Gajeel. When Levy had handed him what he wanted he thanked her before walking back to Cana.

"Alright Natsu, on that little mission I'm going to evaluate the way you handled the situation." Cana explained to him.

"Mission?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, even though it wasn't a date or anything romantic you failed to do something." Cana told him.

"What?" Natsu asked her.

"You failed to treat Levy like a woman. You treated her like anyone else, like you would treat Gray or Elfman, you evaded her personal space and practically demanded she do something for you." Natsu thought for a moment making Cana sigh. "Natsu, girls are different then guys. They want to be treated nicely. They want to be seen as a princess, they are delicate and there are strong ones like Erza but then there are ones that aren't. Even Erza want's to be treated like a princess at times." She told him. "With retrieving the items from Levy, you failed."

"Aww man!"

"Don't worry Natsu, you're still learning." Cana told him with a grin. "Now Natsu, I'm going to help you out cause you're not exactly... how should I put it." She thought tapping a finger to her chin. "Experienced with this type of thing, don't get me wrong you can handle girls just fine but not the way they want you to. I'm going to make you into the perfect ladies man." She smirked.

"With all my failed dates I've learnt something, none of the men acted like I wanted them to act, they all acted like big macho men with bigger ego's then they actually had. I'm going to teach you so that if you ever go on a date with someone, they will want to go on another date." Natsu scratched the back of his head before nodding with a big grin.

"Alright Cana!"

"And in return if one day you move on from Erza you can take little old me out on a date." She smiled raising her mug to her lips.

"Deal!"

X-X

"I just had the feeling Natsu did something incredibly stupid." Erza said out loud as she looked through Mira's wardrobe searching for something she could wear to dinner tonight at Mira's request.

"You know so did I." Mira told her from where she was laying on her bed looking through a magazine, her feet waving back and forth in the air as she was laying on her stomach.

"He better not have told anyone I'm pregnant!" Erza growled making Mira giggle.

"Well you didn't tell him not to tell anyone Erza so you can't get up him." Mira told her flicking a page. "If Natsu tells everyone you won't have to worry about it." She looked up from where her magazine was situated on the bed to see Erza on her knees a dark cloud above her head.

"I don't want anyone else to know just yet." She whined. "If Natsu goes and tells everyone how am I suppose to show my face in the guild? They'll think I'm the biggest idiot."

"Erza." Mira's harsh tone brought Erza out of it and made her look over her shoulder to see Mira glaring at her. "What you and Natsu did wasn't a mistake. Understand?"

"That's not what I was talking about Mira." Erza told her. "I meant that I would have to tell them I forgot to use the contraceptive spell... I didn't..."

"Oh... I'm sorry for getting angry then I... I thought you were regretting it." She lowered her head.

"Never." Erza smiled. "I... I'm actually glad I'm having a baby with Natsu... Now that it's happening... I can't imagine having a child with anyone else." She admitted. "Natsu... he's... he's almost the perfect man." She breathed out with a smile.

"Oh Erza, it's so nice to see you in love." Mira giggled making Erza's eyes shoot wide open and turn to look at Mira who was smiling at her. "What are you giving me that look for Erza?"

"Mira... I... I don't know if I love Natsu." Erza said looking down at the ground.

"Of course you do." Erza's eyes shot up to look at Mira with a shocked expression. "You, no matter the situation gave your first time to Natsu. You don't just give your first time to anyone." Erza rose an eyebrow.

"Mira have you..." Mira's face went red.

"No of course not!" Erza smiled softly and nodded. "Anyway this isn't about me it's about you. You gave yourself to Natsu, you've already told me you could see yourself falling in love with Natsu and had a very vivid day dream about your wedding day." She winked making Erza blush as she remembered her day dream. "You just admitted that you were happy that you were happy having Natsu's baby. If that isn't love I don't know what is." Erza smiled lightly, unconsciously raising a hand to her stomach. "And now for the final test!" Mira exclaimed jumping on top of her bed so she was standing up on it making Erza raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Mira?" The red head questioned seeing Mira's grin.

"This!" She exclaimed and running over to a wardrobe Erza didn't know existed. Erza rose up from the ground as Mira dug around in the wardrobe before she pulled something out and Erza's eyes shot wide open before she burst out laughing. Mira had pulled out a life size plushi of Natsu, dressed in Natsu's actual clothes with a replica scarf, Mira had taken when she had cleaned Natsu's house up.

"What are you doing with that?" Erza tried to hold back her laughter making Mira smirk.

"This." Mira told her, the way she said it made Erza stop laughing immediately and look to Mira who had wrapped her arms around the plushi and looked at the stuffed Natsu lovingly caressing it's cheek. Erza felt rage build up in her as she saw her friend all over the plushi like a dog in heat. Mira saw the annoyed expression cover her friends face and leant into the plushi more before it was violently yanked form her grasp.

"Natsu's mine!" Erza growled holding the fake Natsu to her chest, it's head buried in her breasts. "You can't have him!" Mira simply smiled.

"And you get extremely jealous of Natsu, you love him Erza." Erza pulled the plushi from her chest and looked down at the grin that only Natsu could pull off. She smiled lightly as she looked up to Mira who was pouting.

"What?" Erza questioned.

"If you get the real Natsu I get the plushi. I didn't make it just for you ya know!" Erza's eyes widened at that.

"Mira! Elfman! I'm home!" Lisanna's voice called from down stairs making all colour drain from Erza's face as Mira gained a sorrowful look.


	7. Chapter 7

Lisanna sat at the table with a smile, a wad of cash sitting beside her from the job she had just completed with Juvia. She smiled brighter as she saw Mira walk down the stairs and was slightly surprised to see Erza come down after her dressed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Wow Erza, I don't think I've ever seen you out of your armour before." Lisanna smiled. "The at home look suits you." She told her making Erza smile but Lisanna could tell it was slightly forced.

"How was your job Lisanna?" Mira asked sitting down at the table. "Looks like you came out successful." Mira said gestruing to the large stack of jewels sitting beside her baby sister.

"Yeah, Juvia is great to work with, we don't destroy all that much." Mira chuckled at that. "How come you're here Erza?" Lisanna questioned. "Spending some girl time with Mira?"

"You could say that." Erza told her idly looking into the living room to see the pregnancy pamphlets still sprawled out everywhere from where Natsu had thrown them about.

"Erza's actually going to be staying with us for a while." Mira told her. "There are... some things that we need to discuss Lisanna."

"Can they wait?" Lisanna questioned. "I wanted to go see Natsu, every time I get back he's always gone on a mission and he's gone for ages." Lisanna said going to stand up from the table. "I wanted to go see if he was here. I'll come right back I promise."

"Sorry Lisanna, this is more important then Natsu." Mira told her making Lisanna look between the two and saw the guilt striken look on Erza's face. "It has to do with Natsu, but we need you to listen right now. It's not going to be easy and it won't be hard to accept." A horrified look came to Lisanna's face.

"He's... he's alive right?" She questioned.

"What? Yes of course he's alive!" Mira exclaimed. "Nothing could take down Natsu. He's fine. He'll be here for dinner." Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back down in the chair.

"The way you were starting Mira it sounded as if something terrible had happened to Natsu." Lisanna told her before looking into the serious faces of Mira and Erza. "What's going on?"

"Lisanna." Mira started. "Erza's pregnant with Natsu's child."

X-X

Natsu walked his hands behind the back of his head a grin on his face as he was heading towards Mira's. She had told him that dinner would be around this time so he was making his way back, Happy hadn't come around to apologising for ignoring him so Natsu didn't bother giving in and inviting Happy. He shrugged and continued on to Mira's place, ready for the delicious meal that awaited. He turned down the street and headed up before stopping as he saw Erza sitting on the step in front of Mira's house her legs brought up to her chest, her form trembling as she rested her head on her knees. Natsu walked forward and saw that she was crying.

"Erza?" He questioned and saw Erza's form stiffen as she heard his voice. "Are you ok?" Both Erza and Natsu heard shouting inside before something smashed, sounded expensive. "Is Mira alright?" He asked looking at the door.

"It's not Mira, it's Lisanna. She's angry." Erza told him quietly. Natsu raised an eyebrow before walking towards the door, Erza grabbed his pants stopping him. "I wouldn't." She told him. Natsu crouched down next to her with a confused expression.

"Why are you crying Erza?" He questioned making her look up at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's these stupid hormones." She tried to lie. "They'll make me cry for no reason. You should have read that." Natsu frowned trying to recall if he had indeed read something like that. "I... I don't think we'll be having dinner here Natsu." Erza whispered out. "Lisanna's really angry."

"Well I'll talk some sense into her." Natsu grinned. "Then we can all sit down and enjoy Mira's awesome cooking." He continued as he stood up and opened the door only for Lisanna to dash past him and go for Erza. He was quick enough to grab her and hold her in his arms as she tried to get at Erza who had jumped away from the heart broken girl, now struggling in Natsu's grip.

"Thank god Natsu." Mira breathed out. "I didn't know if I could handle her any more without using magic." Natsu looked over his shoulder as Lisanna screamed and tried to get out of Natsu's grip. "I'm really sorry about this, but do you think Erza could stay at your house for a while? Just until I get Lisanna calmed down. As you can see she's not reacting well to the news." Lisanna's elbow hit Natsu in the cheek making him groan before gripping Lisanna tighter.

"Lisanna." Natsu spoke. "Stop attacking Erza." His voice was what snapped her out of it. She turned her head to look at Natsu who she hadn't even recognised in her blind rage and more tears ran down her face as she stared into Natsu's eyes, the eyes of the boy she loved.

"Natsu." She sobbed turning in his arms burying her head into his chest. "It's not true tell me it's not true. Please!" She cried out. Natsu simply stood there not knowing what to do. He looked back to Mirajane who was frowning as she stared at the two of them, he turned his eyes to Erza who couldn't look at them.

"Come on Lisanna, I'll explain what's going on. Please." Mira begged her sister. "I'll take her inside Natsu, do you mind taking Erza home?" She asked.

"Not a problem." Natsu said as Mira took Lisanna by the shoulders away from Natsu and led her inside. She turned to Erza and frowned.

"I'm really sorry about Lisanna Erza, but... you know." Erza nodded her head, understanding what Mira was getting at. "I'll grab your things." With that Mira left Erza and Natsu out on the street. Erza wrapped her arms around herself making Natsu frown slightly. He walked over to her making her shy away from him before he smacked her in the back of the head.

"Wha?" She managed to get out as she stared at Natsu in shock who was grinning widely. "Natsu... why did you hit me?"

"That's a win for me Erza." Natsu grinned at her. "Can't have you going soft on me." He said turning and looking back at the house. "How am I meant to beat you if you don't give it your all? Seeing you like that makes me want to give up." He told her and she was surprised at his seriousness. "And since I can't give up until I find Igneel you can't give up." Erza smiled and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder making him look at her.

"Thank you Natsu." She pulled him towards her and hugged him, shocking Natsu. "I mean that." She told him, she smiled even more when Natsu's arms wrapped around her.

"Any time you need it, I'll smack you about." He grinned before Erza's hug turned into a death grip. "Erza! Can't breath!"

"That's the point." Erza growled before she heard a crack and Natsu's body went limp and she let him fall to the ground getting a groan from him. She heard the door close and turned to see Mira standing with Erza's bag with a frown on her face.

"I'm really sorry about this Erza." Mira said walking over to Natsu and placing the bag down next to him. "Once I get Lisanna calmed down I'm not even sure if you'll be able to come back."

"It's alright." Erza told him. "If it comes to it I can ask Lucy."

"Why not just stay with Natsu?" Mira asked. "I'm sure he and Happy wouldn't mind the company." Both Mira and Erza looked down to the twitching form of Natsu.

"Well... I guess if Natsu doesn't mind." Erza said watching as Mira crouched down next to Natsu.

"Natsu groan if it's alright." Mira said poking Natsu in the rib making him groan out in pain. "See it's fine Erza." She smiled up at her making Erza sweat drop, that's something she would do. "I'm sure everything will work itself out in time Erza, you just need to give Lisanna some time to think it over." Erza nodded her head as Natsu pushed himself up from the ground with a groan. "Erza's staying with you for a while Natsu, so be quick about getting that bed."

"Alright." Natsu nodded as Mira helped him up and handed him Erza's bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I'll come around to Natsu's to make sure everything went alright." Both Natsu and Erza nodded and headed off down the street while Mira walked back inside. Erza walked beside Natsu and smiled lightly, Natsu had been right, it wasn't like her to get depressed, he had shown that side of himself when they were in the Tower of Heaven facing off against Jellal and knocked her out.

"Thank you Natsu, for knocking some sense into me back there." Erza told him reaching out and grabbing his hand and holding it in her own as they walked.

"Not a problem." Natsu grinned. "Oh by the way, Cana totally helped me out today."

"Oh with what?" She asked surprised he had been talking with Cana, she didn't usually see the two associating with one another.

"She told me what to do to take you out on a date!" Erza's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Something wrong?"

"You... told Cana... we're going on a date?" Erza squeaked out and Natsu shrugged before rubbing the back of his head.

"I... also might have told Lucy that you're pregnant but she swore she wouldn't tell anyone!" Natsu told her. "I swear I wasn't even thinking! I figured it out after I told her that you and Mira had used a virus as a cover up." Erza sighed and rubbed her forehead in irritation before sighing again.

"It's alright Natsu, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else. We can tell everyone together but right now... I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone." Natsu nodded and the two walked to Natsu's and Happy's hut.

"Happy you home!" Natsu shouted slamming the door open and his jaw dropped, the entire house was sparkling clean.

"Wow, Mira really did a good job Natsu. You should thank her when you see her tomorrow, this floor is clean enough to eat off." Erza told him making him look at her with wide eyes. "No Natsu you can't eat off the floor. This house is going to stay tidy." As Erza sat her bag down and went about looking around Natsu's cottage there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Natsu shouted from where he was lounging in his hammock. Erza turned to face the now opening door to see Makarov walk in a massive sack on his shoulder that was tied closed with a rope, both stared at one another before Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Erza!" He squealed in shock dropping the massive bag.

"Hello Master." Erza smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Sup old man? More documents to burn?" Natsu questioned sitting up in his hammock making Makarov sweat more as Erza's gaze hardened.

"No Natsu, what ever could you be talking about." Makarov sweated more as Erza walked forward to the bag and untied the rope around it. She reached in and pulled out a document and read it over.

"Master these are complaints from the Council!" Erza exclaimed. "Why did you bring them to Natsu?" Before she realised what Natsu had said earlier. "How long have you had Natsu burning official documents Master?" Makarov chuckled nervously. "Master."

"Uh... a while..."

"Natsu! Why?" Erza demanded.

"He said it was just rubbish." Natsu shrugged. "Basically is anyway."

"Why are you here anyway Erza? I thought you were sick." Makarov questioned making Erza pale slightly. "Oh ho ho! Playing hookie from the guild and your missions to play wife huh?" He laughed. "I've got to say you did a damn good job cleaning this place up. It's been a mess." Makarov said looking around.

"Mira actually cleaned it up." Natsu told him crouching next to the bag and igniting paper before throwing them into the fire place. "Haha! Look at this!" He laughed holding up a piece of paper that had a badly drawn picture of a naked Gray on it with WANTED written above it. "Haha! That's hilarious." He laughed before igniting it and throwing it away like the others. "Gray that dumb ass." He chuckled before digging into the bag seeing what else he could find.

"Master, I believe if I ignore what Natsu is doing right now, you never saw me here." Makarov rose an eyebrow at her. "Under certain circumstances... in the future I won't be able to go on missions for some time meaning I can't lodge at Fairy Hills. Mira offered me a place to stay... however more circumstances made it so that I am now staying with Natsu for the foreseeable future." Makarov nodded his head.

"Very well Erza, I accept." Erza nodded. "Although I would have had you come to me if you were in trouble."

"No trouble Master." Erza told him. "Natsu said he was fine with it... right Natsu?"

"Hmm... oh yeah, it's fine Gramps, I'm going to get her a bed and everything." He grinned.

"Very well, you are my children however you are practically adults. I will allow this." Makarov told them before turning for the door and opening it. "Oh and Erza."

"Yes Master?" Erza questioned.

"The longer you wait, the more stress you will get. You best tell the rest of the guild before your stress causes harm to the baby." Erza's eyes widened at that. "Do you think me an ignorant fool?" Makarov laughed. "I know when someone is pregnant my dear. I've been around far to long to not know what the glow of motherhood is." Erza blushed.

"I'm sorry Master." She bowed her head.

"It is fine, look after her Natsu, a pregnant woman needs a lot of care." Makarov told him.

"On it Gramps!" Natsu cheered.

"Oh Gildarts is going to love this." Makarov chuckled walking out of the house. Erza simply stared at the now closed door hoping Gildarts was all Makarov told.


	8. Chapter 8

"Natsu!" Erza's voice called out from the bathroom making Natsu stir from his thoughts as he sat in his hammock looking down at the bed he had set out for Erza, actually wandering why he had a spare futon in the first place, having never needed one before now and never seeing it before now either, not knowing that Mira had bought it for him... for a certain situation with Erza. Natsu stepped out of the hammock and walked over to the bathroom, not even thinking to knock he opened the door making Erza turn to him, wrapped in a towel, hands on her hips clearly irritated at something.

"Yeah?" He questioned, not even bothered by her state of undress.

"Why is there no hot water?" She questioned making him gain a puzzled look before he grinned.

"Sorry, it's always stuffing up." He told her walking over to the bath she had run, she watched as his hand ignited before crouching down, she did also and looked underneath the bath and her eyes widened slightly, under the bath was a large pit filled with logs. "I don't use the hot water all that often since I just use this." He sent a small fire ball into the bit making it ignite, the flames just reaching up to the bottom of the bathtub.

"Just wait for it to heat up, shouldn't take too long." Erza nodded her head and watched as Natsu walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

She smiled slightly before looking back at the flames that would be sure to heat the water before walking for the door and opening it, walking out into the main room to see Natsu looking at a bulletin board after having tacked something onto it, her eyes widened as she saw several requests on there that they had done as a team, little notes on how they did on the mission or certain aspects he wanted to remember about the job they had taken as a team. She didn't know Natsu was one for treasuring such memories.

"You really enjoy your time in Fairy Tail don't you Natsu?" Erza questioned making him look over at her before he grinned at her.

"Sure do." He told her and she couldn't help but blush as she saw that same grin he always had even after there time spent as one in the shower, that grin never faulted. Her face only continued to redden as she remembered that day, the day she became pregnant, the day she had lost her virginity to Natsu, the day that she could express her love for Natsu.

"Erza are you ok?" Natsu questioned titling his head to the side as he saw her clench the towel above her breasts tightly, along with her face going red.

"Natsu." She said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Can... can..." Natsu could swear she had steam coming out of her ears. "Natsu... I... can... we..." She couldn't get it out before turning to the bathroom and slamming the door closed leaving a confused Natsu scratching his head. He walked over to the bathroom door, deciding he should find out what Erza wanted, he opened the door only to see Erza standing there naked, towel pooled around her feet, her face in her hands calling herself an idiot.

"Hey Erza, you left without saying what you wanted to say." Natsu smiled making Erza turn to him with wide eyes, slightly shocked that he had followed her into the bathroom. He continued to grin at her as she turned to face him, her naked body fully on display. "So, what were you trying to say?"

"Natsu look at me." Erza told him sternly making him look at her, although he already was.

"Ok."

"Natsu, you're not doing what I said." She frowned. "I said look at me."

"I am." He pouted.

"All of me Natsu, my entire body not just my face." She told him, his eyes travelled over her creamy white skin, the light pink nipples adorning the tips of her luscious breasts, the way her body curved that woman from across the globe would die for, the way her hips added just that much more femininity to her, the small trimmed patch of scarlet pubic hair atop her pubic mound, her slender thighs, he took all of her in for the first time before looking back up into her face to see her smiling.

"You really see me as a woman, huh Natsu?" She smiled noticing the bulge in his pants. Natsu just scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well you are a woman Erza." Erza smiled at that. "Is that all you wanted to say?" He questioned making her sigh.

"Natsu, have a bath with me." She told him turning and stepping into the tub and sinking down into the water. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her. "What is it Natsu?"

"It's not a two person bath Erza." He told her making her sweat drop before gritting her teeth.

"Natsu, get in this tub right now before I get up and smack you!" She yelled at him making Natsu move quick smart, Erza simply was awed as Natsu beat Gray's stripping speed and was sitting down in the opposite end of the bath before she could even take a look at what she had once had inside her. She frowned as both had their knees pushed up against one another, Natsu hadn't been kidding when he said that the bath wasn't made for two.

"I told you." Natsu pouted at her. Erza rose a hand to her chin before a smile came to her face.

"Natsu, lay your legs down." Natsu raised an eyebrow at her before doing as she asked and laid his legs down before Erza spread them and turned her back to him before sliding back so her back was resting up against his chest. "Much better." She breathed a sight sigh of relief as she leant back on Natsu shoulder. Natsu's arms were laying on either side of the tub as he reclined back with his eyes closed, his dark eyes opened as he felt Erza's hands on his own before she pulled them into the water and onto her stomach.

"You can't feel anything yet." She said softly, however Natsu could tell she was smiling. "But our child is here... with us now." Natsu's arms wrapped around her stomach making her smile grow. For someone as innocent as Natsu, he made very mature decisions, this being one of them.

Even if it wasn't anything grand the simple gesture of tightening his grip on her only showed his love for her... or that's what Erza was thinking at least. She wanted to believe Natsu was in love with her, to return her feelings, but right now, it was to early to tell. She would have plenty of time to approach Natsu on the subject of their future, she wanted to be here right now, not worrying about what ifs.

"Natsu!" Erza's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"In the bath Happy!" Natsu called back to the exceed.

"Whys there a bed set up in here?" Happy questioned his best friend.

"Erza's staying over for a while." Natsu called back, Erza turned to face Natsu only to see him with his eyes closed leaning up against the bath, how the hell could he say something like that so easily was beyond her.

"Oh, ok." Happy called back. "Where is she?"

"In the bath." Natsu replied.

"But you're in the bath."

"And?" Natsu rolled his head to the side to look at the closed door.

"Hey Erza."

"Happy." Erza greeted in return, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm still mad at you Natsu!" Happy suddenly shouted.

"I didn't even get to eat at Mira's Happy!" Natsu whined. "It's not my fault you already had plans with Carla and Wendy." He called out to the cat. Erza had to smile as she listened to Natsu and Happy argue with one another as she continued to relax against Natsu, enjoying the heat of the bath water and the natural heat of Natsu against her. She closed her eyes and listned to Natsu's heartbeat, his arms still not having moved from around her waist she began to drift off, simply completely relaxed in his arms.

X-X

Happy sat in his little hammock that hung above Natsu's looking down at Erza who was reading a book, a suitcase was placed beside her futon, until she could find a permanent place for her clothes. She doubted she would be allowed back at Mira's even if Lisanna did forgive her, and Natsu didn't mind her being here.

"Whatcha reading?" Happy questioned making the red head look up to see Happy starring down at her.

"Just a light novel." Erza told him. "Do you always sleep up that high?" Happy nodded his head, his hammock was indeed high, if Erza was standing it would probably be above her head. She frowned slightly as she looked at Natsu's hammock, when he had awoken her in the bath earlier and they had gotten out she had questioned him to see if he would like to share the futon with her. With a grin he refused saying it was probably to small for two people which she had to agree, it was a single after all.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy questioned.

"Said he was going to get some firewood." Erza told the small cat who nodded and laid back in his hammock and stared at the ceiling, Erza turning her attention back to the pages of her book but she couldn't concentrate. So much had happened over the last day, telling Natsu she was pregnant, Erza having to explain a bunch of things about the pregnancy that Natsu wouldn't know about.

Then there was Lisanna coming home, true Mira could have broken the news to her sister more gently, but she couldn't blame Mira for what she did, over the past couple of months since Lisanna had returned from Edolas she had been raving to Mira about Natsu, and therefore Mira had been telling Erza all about her sisters infatuation with the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Yet even in the months she had been home, Lisanna hadn't taken a single step forward with Natsu. In truth Erza felt bad about taking Natsu out from underneath the youngest Strauss sibling, but she didn't regret what she and Natsu did. She just hoped, that some time in the future that her and Lisanna could still be friends and that this wouldn't tear them apart.

"Hey Happy..." Erza started looking up from her book. The blue exceed looking down at her from his hammock. "What do you think some good names are?"

"Names? I'm not sure I understand Erza?" Happy told her.

"For a baby, boy or girl it doesn't matter." She smiled up at him. "Any ideas?"


	9. Chapter 9

"It will be fine. Happy took it fine anyway." Natsu told her, folding his arms behind his head. "It's just the rest of the guild, they'll probably react the same way as Happy did."

"Happy's a cat, while the guild members are people." Erza replied nervously standing next to Natsu, who had puffed his cheeks up. "What is it?"

"Happy's just as much a member of Fairy Tail as we are." Erza sighed and nodded before apologizing, both of them were standing in front of the guild. It was early morning, Mira hadn't been around to Natsu's to speak with him yet and Erza made the decision it was time to tell everyone that she was indeed pregnant. They had first told Happy who didn't seem to mind, and oddly, he congratulated the two of them.

However he was a bit peeved that his idea of cat people not giving humans their babies wasn't true, that seemed to be his only train of thought after telling him. He had put so much effort into that story too.

"Telling the guild is something completely different, however Master was right. It will only cause me stress that may be harmful to the baby, the sooner we get this out in the open the sooner I can stop worrying about it." Natsu glanced at her before shrugging his shoulder and walking forward to open the guild doors. "Wait!"

"What?" He questioned looking over his shoulder to look at her.

"Are you mentally prepared?" She questioned making him gained a confused look.

"For what?"

"For what is about to go on in there, they're going to ask a lot of questions, some questions that may seem embarrassing, if they ask about how it happened, it's none of their business. Got it?" Natsu nodded his head showing he understood. "Good, now I need to prepare myself." She turned her back to him and took in a deep breath before letting it out. She repeated this process several times making Natsu slump over as he continued to wait for her. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Alrighty!" Natsu cheered as he turned and before Erza could stop him with second thoughts, he slammed the doors wide open bringing all attention to the two of them.

"Oh hey Erza, you feeling any better?" Gray asked from where he was seated.

"Actually I want to announce something to the guild." She said loud enough to gain everyone's attention as both her and Natsu walked forward to the bar. Natsu immediately sat down before Erza pulled him back up by his scarf so he was standing beside her, she wasn't going to do this alone. She cleared her throat and the guild braced themselves for a vocal beating. They just hoped it didn't come physical, with Erza, one could never be to sure.

"I'm pregnant." The guild was dead silent as Natsu stood beside her scratching the back of his head, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"I half expected you to wait a few days, come to terms with things Erza." Makarov said walking out of his office. "However, you've never been one to sit idly."

"THIS IS TRUE!" The guild roared, as they saw that Makarov knew about the scarlet S-class wizard was indeed pregnant.

"It is true." Erza told them. "I'm pregnant, this means from now on I won't be able to go on missions for some time." She explained.

"Hence why you're staying at Mira's." Gray nodded before a slight frown came to Erza's face as she remembered what had transpired yesterday with Lisanna.

"Actually, I'm staying at Natsu's house at the moment, and will be during the rest of the pregnancy." This shocked the guild even more, maybe even more so then the pregnancy.

"Why are you staying with that moron?" Gray questioned thrusting a thumb at Natsu.

"Hey! That moron is sitting right here!" Natsu shouted only getting the entire guild to sweat drop, Natsu not even realising he had called himself a moron. "Wait..." He suddenly clicked before he launched himself at Gray but Erza grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him back to her side.

"It's quite simple really." Erza said taking another deep breath. "It's because Natsu..." She couldn't get it out, her mouth was open to tell everyone but she couldn't get the words to form. It was just like she was on stage for the first time and couldn't remember the words to the script, she had planned this all out in her head on the way here, she knew what she was going to say, even now she could run over everything in her mind but she couldn't form it.

"It's because Natsu's the father." Erza's head shot to the door along with the rest of the guilds, to see Mira standing there.

"Mira." Erza whispered, her tone shaky, she couldn't believe Mira just blurted it out like that, she seemed to be doing that a lot these past couple of days, first with Natsu, then with Lisanna and now with the rest of the guild, had all her subtly gone on vacation or something!?

"I'm sorry Big Sis..." Elfman said walking over to her. "But I think I, along with the rest of the guild, misheard you. Mind repeating that?" The large man questioned.

"Natsu's the father of Erza's child." Mira told him with a small smile. "Their going to be parents."

"EH!" The entire guild shouted.

"I knew she was pregnant but Natsu didn't say anything about being the father!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"That is quite the scandal." Levy nodded next to Lucy. "Maybe even a bigger scandal then that boy love you put in your story Lucy." She giggled perversely, the majority of the male side of the guild shuddering at the thought.

"Levy! Don't talk about it like that!" Lucy shouted covering the blue girls mouth, not able to stop the perverse giggle escaping her.

"Lucy I think I might want to read this book of yours." Erza said. "Before it goes to the publisher." She told her clearing her throat.

"Can we get back to what's important here!" Cana laughed. "Natsu and Erza bumped uglies! Why didn't this come up when we were talking about taking Erza on a date the other day Natsu!" She continued to laugh, not noticing the slight glare Mira was sending Natsu.

"Natsu, why didn't you come to me with dating advice, I said I'd help you." Cana instantly paled remembering what she had told the Dragon Slayer.

"Cana said I shouldn't go to you for dating advice and that she's the only one worth going to." Mira's glare turned to Cana who squeaked quietly.

"Cana, no booze for a month." Mira told her.

"WHY!?" The drunk of Fairy Tail screamed but was simply ignored but the irritated Mira making the heavy booze consumer cry even more at the loss of her precious alcohol. Mira walked over to Erza and Natsu, the former who was slightly trying to shrink herself mentally behind Natsu as the stares of the guild members started to turn onto the two of them. Natsu didn't seem bothered by any of it.

"I went around to Natsu's but neither of you were there." Mira smiled. "Are you glad you finally got it out in the open?" She questioned, her smile never faltering.

"Yeah thanks to you." Erza mumbled. "Just had to say it didn't you." Mira just giggled lightly.

"You were going to back down, it was now or never." Erza sighed and nodded her head, if Mira hadn't been there she defiantly would have made up a story and continued to hide it, at least she got half of it out on her own.

"Now that's a real man!" Elfman having been the first to recover from the initial shock of Erza and Natsu doing the deed, he walked up behind his sister with a grin on his face, ready to congratulate the two.

"Elfman, shut up." Erza growled making the large man shrink behind his sister before slinking back into the crowd as Erza faced the rest of the guild. "This is true, Natsu and I are going to become parents. I'm pregnant with Natsu's child."

"That guy?"

"Lucky son of a bitch."

"What the hell!" Gray shouted. "Is anybody here going to ask the question!" He roared out gaining the guilds attention. "How the hell does Natsu even know what to do with it!?"

"He's right, Natsu's a complete idiot."

"It's got to be some prank."

"Natsu knows what sex is right?" With every response Erza was getting more annoyed, they were all putting Natsu down, a guild mate of theirs, sure Natsu wasn't the smartest guy, sure it took a few times to explain something outside of a fight to him to make him understand but to call him out like this? She couldn't take it any longer.

"NATSU DAMN FINE IN BED!" Erza screamed silencing the guild.

"Oh my..." Mira rose a hand to her mouth as if acting in shock when she was actually covering her smile as she saw Erza breathing hard, still not knowing what she said before she stopped and her face went bright red as her embarrassment set in.

"But Erza." Natsu spoke up and her eyes widened as she turned to him along with Mira.

"_He's not..."_ Erza thought opening her mouth to speak but was to slow.

"_This is going to be so good."_ Mira giggled mentally.

"We didn't do it in bed, we did it in the shower. How can I be good in bed if we haven't done it in bed yet?" There it was, Natsu's idiocy at it's finest.

"In the shower!?" Lucy shouted, imagining the duo going at it in her own bathroom. "Tell me it wasn't mine!? PLease!"

"No of course not Luce!" He laughed, Erza reached out to cover his mouth but was once again to slow. "It was here in the guild." Erza slumped down as Mira blushed slightly, she didn't know that fact, she knew they had, had sex in a shower however she didn't know who's. She thought it to be either Natsu's or Erza's, possibly in Lucy's on a whim, but the guilds shower? Those two were so daring.

"We clean ourselves in there!" A shout came from the crowd.

"Man it's going to need a good scrubbing." Macao sighed running a hand through his hair. "But look at you Natsu, you're growing up so fast!" He laughed.

"I would tell you two to go scrub the bathroom." Mira told them before a smile came to her face. "But who knows what the two of you would get up to, you little horn dogs, you!" She laughed.

"MIRA!" Erza shouted, her face glowing red. "Can you not make this any more embarrassing!"

"Who's embarrassed?" Natsu questioned.

"I am!" Erza shouted at him. "I'm highly embarrassed about this situation and so should you!"

"So was it planned?" Levy questioned resting her head on her hands. "Or was it a lust filled moment?"

"Can we not talk about this, all I wanted to get out was that I'll be taking off jobs for a while, and what the reason for that is. Natsu's said to much already." She growled out making Natsu chuckle lightly. "So everyone, do what ever it is you do and stop bothering me!" She ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" Erza was still Erza.


	10. Chapter 10

Erza, Natsu and Mirajane were all sitting down at a table within the Fairy Tail guild hall. There were members who wanted to approach the three, wanting to know the details of Erza and Natsu's relationship, however Erza had made it pretty clear that she didn't want to discuss the situation any further, so they had two options, approach Mira or approach Natsu.

If they approached Mira, they were sure to get an answer since Mira was all about the gossip but since she was currently sitting with Erza. If they approached Natsu... well none wanted too because Natsu seemed to be thinking about something, and at the extent of effort he was pushing into his thoughts could be seen by anyone in the guild.

It was a rare sight.

"How's Lisanna doing?" Erza questioned Mira who frowned slightly at the mention of her younger sister, Erza was sitting beside the still thinking Natsu as Mira sat across from her.

"She hasn't come out of her room since you and Natsu left yesterday afternoon." Mira told her making Erza frown and lower her gaze from her friends. "Erza, don't worry. Lisanna will come around, no one within Fairy Tail holds grudges for long, even Laxus came around in the end." Erza continued to frown. "She's upset, but she'll come around."

"But Mira... this is something completely different to with Laxus." Erza said turning back to Mira. "I..."

"Did nothing wrong." Mira told her before Erza could get anything else out. "Natsu never cheated, since the two were not going out." Erza frowned softly. "Lisanna was only talking about Natsu, never had she approached him on her feelings nor did she attempt to." Mira continued to tell her. "I knew, when you first told me that Lisanna was going to be heart broken. But she also needed to know that Natsu wasn't going to be around forever." Mira sighed. "Maybe it was wrong of me to be so direct with her, she broke a vase yesterday."

"Sorry about everything." Mira simply smiled and reached and grabbed Erza's hand in her own.

"It's fine, just be sure to tell Natsu your feelings before something does happen with someone else. The two of you may be having a baby together, but that doesn't mean that the two of you are together." Erza frowned slightly remembering her bath with Natsu the night before.

Before she had entered the bath she had tried to get something out but she hadn't been able to and when Natsu had walked into the bath she asked him to have a bath with her, it wasn't an odd request since they had bathed together before, but it wasn't what she had wanted to say. She had wanted right there to start a new relationship with Natsu, one that would bring them both closer together, but she couldn't get it out.

"I will Mira." Erza smiled at her. "Our baby will have a proper family." Mira giggled lightly making Erza blush as she glanced to Natsu who hadn't even heard the conversation that they were having, too lost in his thoughts.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Mira asked making Erza shrug, never knowing what the pink haired Dragon Slayer was thinking. Both watched as Natsu leant back on his chair and rose his fingers up, for some unknown reason he started counting before raising his hand to his chin, rubbing it idly as he squinted his eyes. "If we don't stop him soon he's going to pass out."

"Natsu's smart Mira, he'll figure it out when he needs to." Erza told her making Mira giggle lightly.

"Ah ha!" Natsu suddenly let a roar of triumph out, finally having reached some sought of drastic decision.

"See." Erza smiled at Mira who continued to giggle lightly.

"Gray!" Natsu roared, searching the room for the ice wizard before seeing Gray looking over his shoulder at him from where he was seated at the bar.

"What do you want flame-tard?" Gray questioned, oddly, Natsu didn't retaliate to the insult, which shocked the majority of the guild.

"Have a baby!" There was stunned silence throughout the guild.

"What!" Gray along with the rest of the guild shouted in surprise.

"Have a baby!" Natsu shouted at him. "Are you deaf of something! Get the ice out of your ears and make a baby!"

"People don't just go around making babies you idiot!" Gray shouted, marching over to him. "And why the hell would I wanna kid?"

"So our kids can fight!" Natsu grinned causing the entire guild to sweat drop. "My kid is so going to kick your kids ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Gray shouted shoving his forehead against Natsu's. "What makes you so sure!" He shouted, not even caring that he was talking about a child he hadn't even made yet. WARNING daily fights with Natsu, may cause stupidity in some.

"Mines going to be a sword wielding fire breathing dragon slayer!" Natsu shouted back before pulling his forehead back to look over the guild. "Now who can you have a baby with?" He questioned looking over the guild, a certain blue haired water wizard was thrashing her arms about trying to get Natsu's attention as she pointed to herself, oh Juvia, always wanting Gray's affections. "Lucy! Have a baby with Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, the grin never leaving his face.

"What! Natsu! Don't drag me into this!" The blonde cried out blushing madly at even the thought of what Natsu was suggesting, she hadn't even dated a guy yet! Natsu just grinned as he turned back to Gray and thrust his thumb out to Lucy making Gray sweat drop, did he think he'd pull his pants down and just make a baby with Lucy like that?

"Natsu..." A deep growl came from behind making Natsu loose all colour in his face. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Erza glaring at him from where she was seated. "Don't be thrusting our baby into fights before it's even born!" She shouted at him making him sit down and quickly nod his head making Gray grin down at him how easily Erza had handled him he was so whip-. "You got something to say Gray!?" Erza growled at him making him squeak and shake his head.

"No! Nothing!" Gray quickly told her running off as he did so.

"Oh my Natsu, you say the most funniest things you know that." Mira giggled making Natsu pout, he had been thinking of a way for him to be able to beat Gray in something new, this seemed as a good an idea as any. "But..." She sang out making both Natsu and Erza look at her. "What if you had a girl and Gray had a boy and then the two fell madly in love? Wouldn't that be a story to tell for the ages?" She giggled. "You two would be step parents to one another's child." Natsu jumped up from his chair and landed on the table.

"Gray you're never having Kids!" Natsu roared.

"Says you ass clown!" Gray shouted back, Natsu launching off the table getting into a brawl with Gray which then included the rest of the guild. Erza just sighed as Mira propped her head up on her hands with a smile as she watched the fight unfold, it wasn't Fairy Tail if someone was causing trouble.

"Mira, you did that on purpose didn't you?" Erza huffed as she watched the fight unfold, Natsu clearly the centre of it, not even caring to go after Gray who was fighting Elfman.

"Maybe." Mira giggled. "But now that I think about it." Mira said tapping her finger in thought. "It's going to be interesting to see the future members of Fairy Tail isn't it? I mean one day members of Fairy Tail will get their own families and bring little bundles of joy into the world." Mira smiled. "It's going to be interesting to see."

"Yeah, it really is." Erza smiled imaging a pink haired child running around the guild hall with a sword breathing fire, being destructive but also telling people off for being just as destructive, she had to giggle at the mental image making Mira smile at her. "Natsu really has to stop treating our child as if their going to be a great fighter."

"Well, think about it Erza, it's going to be yours and Natsu's child, both of you are great fighters and I doubt Natsu wouldn't teach it a thing or two from time to time, and knowing you it's going to be very direct and responsible. Just like her Mummy." Mira giggled. Erza blushed as red as her hair, not at what Mira had said about being direct and responsible but at the fact that her child was going to call her Mummy. She stopped and sighed before sending a look to Mira.

"We need to know the sex of the baby, we can't keep calling it, it now can we?" Mira had to laugh at that making the scarlet knight pout at her. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are." Mira giggled, getting control of herself. "That's what makes it so funny. However you want know the sex of the baby for some time, so until then we can't even get a name for the little one." Mira smiled. "It's going to be so cute having a little Dragon running around the guild again, I remember when Natsu first joined."

"Yeah..." Erza chuckled nervously, she had beat both Gray and Natsu not ten minutes of Natsu walking through the door on their first day, now she just let them get away with it... mostly... ok on occasions... once in a while? "That's enough!" Erza couldn't hold it in any more, the entire guild stopped their fighting seeing Erza was glaring at them, Lucy hiding under a table praising Erza for saving her, even if it had been unintentional. "I thought you would be smarter then to start a fight in my presence! Knock it off! Now!"

"_So it's alright to start a fight when she's not here?"_ The same thought rang through the guild as they righted tables and got back to their normal routines. Natsu was laying on the ground, a massive grin on his face. He loved fighting.

"Man I don't even remember what it was about!" Natsu laughed before he looked over to Lucy who was sighing. "Oh hey Lucy, I saw you hiding under the table, why didn't you come fight with us?"

"Because I'm not some knuckle head of a barbarian like you!" Lucy shouted at him, his grin only grown as he sat up before pushing himself from the ground. "Where are you going?" Lucy questioned as she noticed Natsu heading for the door.

"Oh, I have to go buy Erza a bed." Natsu told her. "The futons ok, but I tested it out, and it's not all that comfortable." He said waving over his shoulder.

"Oh, and I didn't think it was that bad." Mira said tapping her chin. "I picked it out and everything." Erza smiled as she rose from the table.

"I best go with him, find a decent bed not just the run of the mill one." Erza informed the take over mage.

"Make sure to get a double." Mira winked at her making the scarlet knight blush before hurrying out of the guild after the Dragon Slayer, only making Mira giggle more.


	11. Chapter 11

Erza had to smile as she looked down from where she was standing to see Natsu surrounded by several pieces of wood and tools with the mattress to their new bed leaning up against the wall. He was completely confused on what he was meant to be doing, Erza couldn't help but think his pouting thinking face was simply adorable. She had been charged with taking Natsu's old hammock down since that was the only place in Natsu's house that the bed would fit, Happy's bed was removed, however Erza was planning on moving it, she didn't want Happy sleeping right above her and Natsu's head, especially if Erza... wanted something from Natsu.

Happy may be an exceed but he still would make a fuss about such things which would only cause trouble for herself and cause rumours to float around the guild, even if everyone had the sense to not talk about it while she was there, the rumours would still be floating around. She would be having enough to deal with for the time being without Happy's input, so his hammock was moving. End of discussion, neither Natsu or Happy had any say in the matter. If the exceed didn't like it he could go stay at Lucy's. That's right, Erza had taken over Natsu's and Happy's little cottage and it hadn't even been two full days.

"Aha! I did it!" Natsu laughed finally figuring out how to place the two ends of the bed together properly. "I'm a genius."

"Of course you are Natsu." Erza smiled as she rolled Natsu's hammock up before placing it in the cupboard. She smiled as she stepped back out to see Natsu working on the bed, the frame actually starting to come together now. Both had spent fifty thousand jewel each on it, so in total it was worth more then Lucy's rent. Natsu didn't want to spend that much money but Erza had insisted that they get a comfortable... sturdy bed.

When Erza had told the bed clerk that it needed to be sturdy, she simply gave Erza a smile which told the scarlet beauty she knew everything. However Natsu was as dense as ever at the woman's innuendo on sturdiness of the bed frame which caused Natsu to jump on it to test it out. The woman had simply given Erza a 'good luck' after their purchase had been made.

"Natsu." Natsu rose his head up and Erza had to stifle a giggle as she saw one of the many tools hanging out of his mouth as he held the frame of the bed up in one hand and the side in the other, a screw holding the two together. "I need to go into Magnolia for a while, there are a few things we're going to need for the bed that we didn't pick up. Blankets pillows, and general necessities."

"Mrow kay." Natsu mumbled around the tool in his mouth. Erza simply nodded and turned to leave before a thought hit her and she looked over her shoulder to see Natsu already working on the bed again, she blushed as she turned and walked up to Natsu and leant down and placed a kiss atop of his head.

"I'll be back soon." She whispered as she noticed he had gone stiff at the unfamiliar touch of. When Natsu looked over his shoulder to ask what that was all about, she was already closing the door and leaving. _"__Ok... before I go and get the blankets, I need to visit Lucy." _Erza thought to herself as she walked down the road. _"With the underwear she has, she'll know how to make a guy... want it. __Won't she?__"_ She thought to herself before raising a hand to her chin. "I've never seen Lucy with a guy before."

"Erza! Please don't bring up my dating life randomly in the street like this!" Lucy's squeal reached Erza's ears making Erza look up to see her already in the streets of Magnolia Lucy clearly embarrassed about what Erza had thought she had said only to herself. Erza smiled as she saw the over reacting blonde, the red head hadn't even noticed herself walking into Magnolia so lost in thought about the slight affection she had shown Natsu. It was her very first step in showing how much she cared for Natsu.

"Oh good afternoon Lucy, I was just thinking about you." Erza smiled making the blonde deflate slightly. "Why are you out here?" Erza questioned before Lucy sweat dropped, she even had a key in her door ready to open it up.

"Ah, Erza, this is my house." Erza looked up and her eyes widened slightly, she had been heading in Lucy's apartment's direction and didn't even realise. "Is there something you need Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"I think we should discuss this inside." Lucy nodded her head as Erza followed the blonde into her house. Walking up the stairs they walked into Lucy's main room, Erza making herself at home as she sat on Lucy's bed, Lucy not even shocked, they always made themselves at home.

"What can I help you with Erza?" Lucy questioned sitting down at her table. "Is Natsu bothering you already? I heard you guys were going off to buy a bed." Erza nodded her head.

"No, everything is fine, Natsu's currently setting it up as we speak." Lucy paled.

"You trust him with something like that?" Lucy questioned.

"For how much it was he better not mark it." Erza growled making Lucy wander how much it cost. "But yes, he's managing to put it together nicely. I'm just in Magnolia to grab some stuff we forgot to pick up is all."

"And that stuff is with me?" Lucy questioned, not sure why Erza had come to her house.

"Well no..." Erza said nervously. "I just wanted to ask you something is all, then I'll be on my way." Lucy raised an eyebrow at her as she saw Erza blush slightly and look away, Lucy's eyes wandered to where Erza was looking and she blushed, how did she know what draw they were in? Did they go snooping!? "Your underwear... where do you but them?"

"What!? Erza! How do you even know what type of underwear I wear!?"

"Doesn't matter, where is the store?" Lucy sighed and ran a hand down her face. She had no privacy, even in her own home.

"Why do you even want such underwear Erza?" Erza blushed and looked away from Lucy once more. "Is this about Natsu?" Erza's face went as red as her hair as she twiddled her thumbs in her lap making Lucy smile at her. "Did you want me to come with you, maybe help you pick some stuff out for your Dragon Slayer, I've always seen some stuff you may like in there."

"Do we have to wear disguised to enter such a store?" Erza asked all serious.

"No Erza." Lucy sighed. "Unless you want too."

X-X

"Some of those things shouldn't even be legal!" Erza exclaimed walking out of the lingerie store with bags full of said lingerie Lucy chuckling lightly beside her with a bag of her own. The owner gave both her and Lucy a discount since Lucy visits so often.

"That didn't stop you from buying it Erza." Lucy said making Erza blush and look away.

"I need to know what Natsu likes, variety is the best bet in this situation." Erza told her with a satisfactory nod at her own excuse for buying so much, she'd never admit to the blonde that she had been excited on the prospect of wearing such outfits to get Natsu's reaction from them.

"Hey Erza, so what are you and Natsu now anyway?" This made the Scarlet knight glance at the blonde. "I mean, are the two of you together now?" She questioned looking back at Titania.

"Well, it's hard to say." Erza said as they continued to walk along. "I have to talk to Natsu about a few things, and soon." She added remembering how Lisanna was, if she didn't make her claim soon then Lisanna might. "I want to, but I don't want Natsu to feel obligated just because I'm having his child." Lucy nodded her head in understanding. "Both Natsu and I have decided on a date, we're going to go on one and see how things go."

"Knock em dead Erza!" Lucy cheered making the scarlet knight smile before Lucy gained a thoughtful look. "Wait, if you and Natsu still aren't a true thing yet."

"Hmm?" Erza hummed, gesturing for Lucy to continue.

"Then why are you buying such lingerie to please him?" Erza simply smiled.

"Because, if it does go in that direction I want to be ready." Erza told her. "Plus... there are a few things I want to try out."

"Oh?" Lucy questioned tilting her head to the side. "What kind of things." Erza blushed and looked away.

"Well... sexual things." Lucy's face went beat red. "Natsu took my virginity however we've only ever had intercourse once. There are many things I'd like to try." Steam was coming off of Lucy's face as Erza had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Have you ever read, Fifty Shades of Magic?"

"You want to try that much!?" Lucy exclaimed, obviously having read the erotic book before. "That's a bit daring even for you Erza!"

"When trying something I never say no to a new experience." Erza declared.

"But even so..." Lucy continued to blush. "You want to try everything?"

"Well... maybe not everything." Erza said embarrassed. "But I'd like to try a few things..." She continued. "I wonder what Natsu would think..." Lucy simply smiled as she saw Erza thinking about Natsu, she could understand why Erza was acting this way, Natsu was a hell of a catch, if you could put up with him that is.

Simply wishing Erza and Natsu the best of luck Lucy headed home as Erza went about getting the blankets and pillows she needed for the new bed. Heading back to their house, Erza had to smile, she was truly living with Natsu now, it was their home. As the small cottage came into view Erza hid the lingerei bags under the blankets, not wanting Natsu to go snooping around and finding them before she could show them to him properly. Walking up to the door she opened it and walked in.

"Natsu, I'm home."

"In the kitchen Erza!" Natsu's shout came back. Erza simply smiled as she removed her shoes and walked further into the little cozy house, she walked towards the kitchen before stopping dead in her tracks as she saw Lisanna and Mira sitting opposite Natsu who was grinning as he saw her.

"Welcome back Erza." Mira smiled at her, Lisanna looked up into Erza's face, the re-quip Wizard knew that Lisanna had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "I thought we'd come over and officially congratulate you on moving in with Natsu." Mira continued.

"Just let me put these away and I'll be right back." Erza said gesturing to the bags she was holding. Natsu simply grinned as Mira rose from the table.

"Let me give you a hand." Erza nodded and both walked over to the bedroom, Mira could tell Erza was nervous, she didn't know how to react around Lisanna. "I've calmed her down a fair bit Erza, you just have to be honest with her. Don't let her stop you from saying what you want. If you and Natsu are going to be together, she has to accept that." Erza glanced at Mira as she placed everything down on the bed. "Have you had a chance to talk to Natsu about your future yet?"

"No, not yet." Erza told her.

"Maybe this might be a good thing, you can tell both Natsu and Lisanna what you want. Then the ball's in Natsu's court." Erza simply frowned at that. "Come on, it's like a band aid."

"Yeah, a band aid that can ruin one's friendship." Erza frowned as she followed Mira out into the hall. She didn't even know what she was going to say to Lisanna, she knew she wanted to be with Natsu, but she still didn't know how Natsu was going to react to that. Raising her head up she took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen after Mira.


	12. Chapter 12

Erza and Lisanna sat across form one another, Lisanna next to her sister with Erza next to Natsu, both were looking down at the table as Mira and Natsu were talking with one another. Neither Erza or Lisanna knew where to start. If Erza started she feared that she would make the situation worse while Lisanna feared that she wouldn't be able to contain her emotions.

Mira propped her head up on her hands as she listened to Natsu's valiant tale of how he conquered putting the deranged bed lord together, however her eyes glanced to both woman sitting beside her and the Dragon Slayer, neither looking at one another.

"... then I jumped on it to make sure it was sturdy like the store clerk said it was and then you guys showed up." Natsu grinned widely.

"Really Natsu?" Mira smiled back at him making him nod his head making the elder sibling giggle lightly as she kicked Erza in the shin underneath the table making Erza's head shoot up in Mira's direction to see her still smiling at Natsu. Erza sighed and placed her hands on the table reaching out for Lisanna's hands.

"Lisanna." Erza said making Lisanna jump slightly as Erza held the girls hands in her own. "I never meant to hurt you." Lisanna's shoulders began to shake as Erza saw tears run from her hair covered eyes down her cheeks. "What happened... we didn't expect it. It just did." Erza continued gripping Lisanna's hands tighter as she lowered her own gaze.

"But it did happen." Mira and Natsu were both quiet, Natsu smart enough to understand what they were talking about was serious, especially since Lisanna was crying. He glanced up at Mira with a questioning gaze as she gave him a sad smile.

"I...I... I love him." All heads turned to Lisanna who was now staring at Erza. "I love him with all my heart!" She cried as Erza's eyes widened before she lowered her head once more, tears pooling in her own eyes.

"So do I." She confessed. "For a long time now. I've just never truly realised it till now." Lisanna pulled her hands from Erza's and pushed up from the table, her chair skidding back along the floor.

"You did nothing but beat him up! Tease him! Ridicule him! How can you say you love him when you put him through so much!" Lisanna cried. "I was there for him! When no one wanted to be his friend I stepped up! I... I..." She rose her hands to her eyes as tears flowed down her face. Mira glanced to Natsu to see him with wide eyes.

"_Is he finally starting to see what's going on?"_ Mira thought as she saw tears run down from Erza's on eyes. "Lisanna you nee-"

"No Mira." Erza said standing up. "Leave her be." Natsu watched the two before he rose from the table bringing all three's attentions to him. He had a frown on his face as he looked at both Erza and Lisanna, and disappointment was in his eyes, it was something all three recognised straight away. It made Lisanna and Erza flinch just to know he was disappointed in them.

"Natsu..." Lisanna got out through her sobs. "I love you... I know I went away but my love never did, I always thought about you, not did a day go by that I didn't think about coming back to you." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Please... just please tell me you love me too."

"Lisanna." Natsu's voice reached their ears. "Of course I do, just like I love everyone in Fairy Tail." Lisanna's sobs only grew as her body began to tremble more. "This is about the baby isn't it?" Natsu questioned turning to Erza who nodded her head. He walked around the table and stood before Lisanna who was doing her best to not break down in front of him.

"Natsu." Erza started but Mira rose her hand up surprising the knight as they both watched Natsu hug Lisanna. Lisanna's eyes went wide as she simply stared over his shoulder, Erza saw all the emotions in her eyes while Mira saw Natsu's lips moving at Lisanna's ear. Neither Erza or Mira could hear what he was saying to her. Erza watched a gentle smile come to Lisanna's face as she closed her eyes and hugged Natsu back, tears still streaming from her eyes as she rested her forehead on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erza." Lisanna said softly making Mira and Erza's eyes widened, neither knew what the younger sibling was going to say. "I shouldn't have acted the way that I did." She continued as she looked up, releasing her arms from around Natsu, the Dragon Slayer doing the same as he stepped to the side and Lisanna stepped forward before bowing her head. Shocking both Mira and Erza.

"Please..." Erza watched as tears fell to the floor from Lisanna's eyes. "Please take good care of Natsu for me." Mira smiled as she felt her own tears pool in her eyes as Erza rushed forward and embraced Lisanna, both woman crying into one another's arms as they fell to their knees. Mira turned to Natsu who was smiling softly, Mira didn't think she had ever seen Natsu smile like that before.

"_What did you say to her Natsu?"_ Mira wandered as she turned to see Lisanna smiling at Erza, tears streaming down both girls faces. _"You've always been good with your words when you were needed to be. Who knew you could turn this situation around like this?" _Natsu turned to Mira who was starring at him with slightly wide eyes and he just grinned at her. "You never cease to amaze Natsu." She smiled back at him making him chuckle lightly.

"Natsu! I'm back and I got fish!" Happy called out from the hall, the door closing behind him.

"Awesome! We can cook them right up for dinner!" Natsu laughed.

"But I wanna eat them raw! I caught them so I should get to decided how to eat them!" Happy shouted coming into the doorway before stopping, seeing Lisanna and Erza looking at him tears in their eyes, Mira standing by the table as Natsu was grinning happily. Happy instantly frowned and pointed at Natsu. "It's your fault isn't it!"

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

X-X

"He really is amazing." Erza said softly from where she was in the bedroom with Mira fixing the bed up. Mira giggled lightly and nodded her head in agreement with the armour mage.

"It's really a wonder what he said to her." Mira said as she tucked the sheet around the mattress. "From the ways I imagined it playing out, this was not one of them." Mira told her as they heard Lisanna and Natsu laughing in the other room. Erza turned to Mira with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ways you imagined it playing out?" Mira giggled to herself.

"Must of been a slip of the tongue." Erza simply glared at her making Mira giggle again as he set out the pillows at the head of the bed as Erza continued to stuff the blanket into the cover. When the two finished making the bed Mira sat down on the corner and looked at the open door before turning to Erza with a grin.

"What?"

"You really should hide your lingerie better." Mira giggled as she lifted up Erza's bag of naughtiness from underneath the bed.

"Mira!" Erza screamed as she attempted to tackle the take over mage who rolled out of the way giggling madly as Erza ruined the bed they had just made. "Give it back!" Erza breathed out glaring at Mira who was holding the bag up on a finger it swinging slightly as Mira grinned.

"Someone's been naughty~" Mira sang with a giggle. "I wonder what naughty Erza would of bought to seduce poor Natsu." She pulled the bag to her and went to open it before she had to dodge as Erza tried another attempt to grab at her. "Ah ah ah, naughty Erza." Mira giggled. "Come on, I'm sure it's not anything to bad, this is what girls do, they show which lingerie they bought to seduce their ma- oh my." Mira's face flushed red as she looked into the bag. "Is this even legal?" Mira questioned looking up at Erza who was blushing just as much as she was and was staring at the ground fidgeting her feet from side to side.

"I asked the same question." Erza mumbled. "Now give it back." Mira handed the bag back to Erza without hesitation before Erza shoved it back under the bed. Natsu was dense there was no reason for him to look under there for anything.

"Well... Natsu's going to be busy." Mira said with a smile. "Hope you can keep up with the Dragon Slayer, remember your pregnant, take it easy." Erza's face flushed another shade of red before she turned back to the bed and began to fix it up, Mira coming over to help her. "Now all you have to do is find out how Natsu feels about you."

"Yeah..." Erza said softly. "What if..."

"Don't think about that now Erza, be strong to your goal and go for it." Mira told her with a smile. "You're Titania Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, if you can't do this then who can?" Erza sighed as she sat on the bed and rubbed her face with both hands.

"You're right, I have to do this. Over thinking things are just going to complicate it." She declared with fire in her eyes. "I'll do it tonight!"

"On this bed!" Mira cheered.

"On this bed!" Erza declared once more.

"Because you got it sturdy for that reason right!?" Mira laughed falling back onto the bed laughing even more uncontrollably as Erza growled gripping Mira by the ankles and pulled her from the bed making her squeal as she fell to the ground with a thud. "You're so mean Erza." Mira pouted as she sat up.

"You were totally asking for it." Erza huffed as she folded her arms as Mira got to her feet and wrapped her arm around Erza's before leading her out into the room.

"It sounds as if you two were having fun." Lisanna smiled up at them from where she was seated on the floor, all her traces of crying now gone. Natsu was laying down next to her with a smile on his face as Happy sat next to him eating one of the fish he caught earlier.

"Bed's done." Mira told them. "Lisanna, you ready to head home? Elfman should be moving back in today, even though he said he was 'man' enough to live on his own, that speech he made about us living alone just couldn't go on deaf ears." Mira giggled, Elfman had made an entire speech over reacting about the girls safety and why he had to move back home.

"Alright." Lisanna said standing from the floor. "I'll see you later Natsu."

"Alright." Natsu nodded as he propped his head up on his hand with a grin. "Bye Mira."

"Bye Natsu, take good care of Erza tonight." The sound of Erza's growl made Mira and Lisanna hurry for the door as Erza followed them. Natsu glanced at happy who shrugged before he shrugged himself and laid back down.

"Sorry again Erza, for everything." Lisanna said softly before Erza placed her hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"It's fine Lisanna. I'm just glad we could get past it." Lisanna nodded her head in agreement. Erza turned to Mira who simply winked at her and stuck her tongue out making her sigh. "I'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

"Alright, that's if you can wal-!"

"Mira!" Mira just giggled as she pulled Lisanna along with her as Erza sighed and closed the door. Erza walked back into the main room to see Happy sititng there with his fish however Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off she walked into the kitchen area and pulled out a piece of strawberry cake from the fridge and sat down to eat it.

"Hey Erza." Natsu said walking in the door with a bag.

"Yeah Natsu?" She questioned turning to face him, her eyes shooting wide open in shock.

"Why is there a bag of Lucy's underwear under our bed?" He questioned tilting his head to the side as he rose the bag up into full view.

Mira and Lisanna could hear Erza's scream of embarrassment all the way down the road.

"What was that?" Lisanna questioned looking back only for Mira to smile devilishly.

"The sound of an embarrassed wizard being found out that she wears naughty lingerie." Mira giggled as they continued to walk along.


	13. Chapter 13

"Natsu we need to talk." Erza said as she looked in the mirror before groaning. Why could she say it so easily in the mirror but when it came to discussing it with Natsu in person she couldn't get it out? She had tried after Mira and Lisanna had left, however he just gave her an adorable look and she squeaked that it was nothing and rushed into the bathroom.

"We need to talk!" She declared with her most stern voice. "No that might scare him away..." She mumbled before she tilted her head back and re-quipping into her heart Kreuz purple pyjama's, she wasn't about to wear very revealing, seductive lingerie to bed when Natsu may not feel the same about her. Turning she walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu sitting on the bed with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey Erza." Erza's head turned to look away from Natsu, not wanting to show her embarrassment to him.

"Yeah Natsu?" She questioned walking over to the side of the bed she had claimed for herself.

"Why does your underwear have holes in them?" Erza's face went bright red as she fully turned to Natsu to see him holding a lacy pair of panties up that just happened to be crotchless. He rose them up and stuck a few fingers through the hole making her blush even more at the simple act.

"Natsu! Didn't I tell you to not go in that bag!" She shouted snatching the seductive garment from his hand and holding it to her chest protectively. "Stop going through my stuff!" She exclaimed.

"Ok." He told her as he rose from where he was on the bed before turning the lights off, Erza stuffing the garment beneath the mattress. Happy was already asleep in the other room in his hammock that Erza had reset up for him, much to the exceed's horror of not sleeping above Natsu. Erza got beneath the blankets and sighed as she felt how soft the mattress was, it was well worth the money both had spent on it. She barely recognised when Natsu had slipped onto his side of the bed, the only thing she knew that he had was the blanket had been lifted up. Rolling onto her side she stared at the spot Natsu was laying in.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned.

"What?"

"I asked, what are you thinking about?" Erza questioned again.

"Well... now that you asked, I guess I'm thinking about what I was thinking about." Erza had to chuckle at his answer. Erza scooted over in the bed until she laid a hand on Natsu's chest, she hadn't realised it was so braud before now, running her hand across it she couldn't help but blush at what this may lead to between them. In several romance books she had read this was how some steamy scenes started. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his shoulder and kissed him lightly. "Hey Erza."

"Yeah Natsu?" She whispered just loud enough for the Dragon Slayer could hear her.

"What you said earlier to Lisanna..." Erza's eyes widened at that. "What did you mean by that?" Erza was quiet for some time, she knew exactly what he was talking about, she had rehearsed this so much in the bathroom just before coming out, but now? Her mind was all mumbled up.

"I love you Natsu." She told him honestly. "I meant what I said, I've loved you for some time now, I've just never expressed it... no I didn't know how to express it to you. But now I can." She continued softly, her eyes drifting to the dark visage that was Natsu, she couldn't see his facial expression in the dark. She reached down and gripped Natsu's hand in her own as she laid her head back on the same pillow as Natsu. "Say something."

"What about Jellal?" Erza's eyes opened slightly before a frown came to her face tightening her grip on Natsu's hand as she remembered the one who had caused her so much pain in her life.

"Natsu, once, when I was young I loved Jellal it's true." Erza confessed. "But I don't hold those feelings for him any more, he's a dear friend. But he'll never be more then that, he'll never be you Natsu." She told him and the room fell silent once more as Natsu thought over her answer. Erza didn't let go of his hand and he had not made a move to pull it away. "Natsu..."

"Hmm?" He hummed back.

"Do you love me?" She felt Natsu's hand squeeze her own. "Do you want to be with me Natsu? Because I want to be by your side, no matter what. It's not just because of our child, but I wouldn't have given myself to you if I didn't want to be with you Natsu, at the time I thought it was just lust but I was covering up my feelings because I didn't know how you would react to my own feelings..." She said lowering her head so that her forehead rested against his shoulder.

Natsu was still quiet as she laid there against his shoulder, her mind was racing as she wandered what her answer would be, she had finally got it out, and she didn't even need Mira for that, Natsu had approached it all on his own. Now she just needed to know what Natsu wanted.

"I think we're going to..." Erza's eyes widened, what was he going to say, we're going to have to think about it? Spend time apart? See other people? What!? "... get a new sign."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know the sign out the front that says Natsu's and Happy's cottage." She could tell he was grinning just by his voice. "I mean you're going to be staying here from now on right?" Erza felt tears in her eyes as she smiled brightly before raising up and crashing her lips right... onto Natsu's eye. "OW!" Natsu shouted.

"Damn it, I can't see in the dark!" Erza growled before Natsu's hand was engulfed in fire and she had to laugh as Natsu was holding his other hand up to his eye and groaning. "Ok so I was a little off."

"A little? You hit me in the eye!" Natsu whined at her.

"I didn't hit you Natsu, I was trying to kiss you." Erza pouted. "Now let me try again." She demanded.

"What so you can blind me in both eyes!?" Natsu exclaimed only making Erza growl at him as she narrowed her eyes, her sights already set on what she wanted, and when Erza wanted something, she had a habit of getting it whether you liked it or not.

"Natsu let me kiss you!"

"You'll just miss!"

"Natsu!"

What would have been a simple romantic moment between the two turned into a beating for Natsu after he had jumped on the bed and told Erza to bring it engulfing his fists in flames. So as Natsu laid crumpled at the end of the bed Erza got up and turned the light back on clearly displeased with what had transpired, she had finally set her feelings out for Natsu, and although she hadn't got a full response from the Dragon Slayer, he accepted her feelings and if she hadn't... missed, she didn't doubt he would have returned her kiss.

"Now Natsu, I'm going to kiss you and you'll damn well like it!" Erza shouted at him.

When Happy opened the door to see what all the commotion was about he saw Natsu flailing about wildly as Erza's lips were connected to his, her eyes closed and her mouth moving against Natsu's, the blue exceed could clearly tell that there was tongue action going on. However that's as far as Happy's superior intellect on kissing got and reacted in kind.

"AH ERZA'S EATING NATSU! HELP! HELP! I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Erza pulled back from Natsu's lips and stared at Happy with wide eyes as the exceed screamed for help, although they didn't have neighbours so she didn't have to worry about complaints about noise... another plus for her, she had to hold it in while she and Natsu had been in the guild hall's showers when she wanted to scream at times living with Natsu was sure looking up in her books.

"Happy." Erza stated however went unheard.

"THAT'S RIGHT HAPPY! GET HELP! GRAMPS! MIRA! THAT BASTARD GRAY! ANYONE!" Happy simply nodded and went for the bedroom door only for it to be slammed shut as Erza glared at both Happy and Natsu, clearly irritated.

"I know all about you eating a baby Erza! Natsu told me everything! How long have you been seasoning Natsu up as a meal!" Happy exclaimed pointing at Erza who sighed and ran a hand down her face, why had Natsu said that to Happy of all people?

"Happy." Erza stated calmly, crouching down so she was at least... closer to Happy's height. Happy looked up at her, still pointing his finger at her as if stating her as a criminal. "I wasn't trying to eat Natsu, nor have I ever eaten a baby or any other human being." She explained making Happy lower his hand and bring it to his chin rubbing it in thought. "What is my favourite food Happy?"

"Strawberry cheesecake." Happy stated as just as stating the date.

"And why would I eat a human if Magnolia has some of the best cheesecake around?" Happy pondered for a moment.

"Midnight snack?" He questioned only for Erza to drop her head.

"Would you tell him please Natsu?" Erza said looking up at the Dragon Slayer who was grinning down, clearly enjoying this. Erza's eye twitched as she saw Natsu's grin. "Now Natsu!" She demanded making Natsu pout at his fun ending.

"It's fine Happy, Erza's not a threat." Happy looked up at his life long friend. "Yet." He added.

"Natsu!"

"Alright, she'll never be a threat... that we know of." He said looking around as if searching for danger.

"Natsu!" She growled her eyes narrowing even more. "Knock it off!" Natsu chuckled sheepishly.

"So false alarm?" Happy questioned.

"Yep, no need to initiate plan Carnivore E."

"Well ok." Happy said. "I'm off to bed."

"Night little buddy!"

"You actually had a plan for this?" Erza asked looking at Natsu as she rose to her feet, the door closing behind her as Happy left.

"Well yeah." Natsu told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After Mira threatened to cook us up as Kids, me and Happy decided we should plan on everyone turning out like that. So you're plan Carnivore E while Mira's Carnivore..."

"Let me guess. M?" Natsu gasped in surprise.

"Happy! We need to make new plans! Erza knows too much!" Natsu shouted going to rush past her before she grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around and wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him in all one quick motion. Natsu barely had time to register it. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, her tongue darting into his mouth. He closed his own eyes and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back making her moan into the kiss as his tongue danced with hers.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Erza questioned with a tinge of pink on her cheeks as she looked into Natsu's eyes who was grinning back at her, her arms still draped over his shoulder. She let her arms slid from his shoulders and walked over to the light before turning it off, a small flame erupted from Natsu's hand making her smile as she walked over to him in the illuminating glow. "Let's go to sleep. Dealing with you and Happy is a lot tougher then the S-class exams."

"Because we're just that awesome!?" Natsu asked in excitement.

"No because you're both morons." She told him making him deflate slightly as Erza climbed into bed. "But I love you because of it Natsu, now, come keep me warm." Natsu let the flames extinguish and climbed into bed, Erza immediately grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her as she spoon back into him with a pleasant smile. She tilted her head back and leaned up this time able to kiss Natsu on the lips without the light. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Night Erza." Natsu said softly, surprising Erza at how mature he sounded with saying two simple words, it made her spine shiver in anticipation, she wanted to hear that tone more. But for now, she was happy with being in Natsu's arms as she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu sat uncomfortably in the chair in the all white waiting room shifting in the hard wood of the chair that was highly unsuitably to be sitting on for long periods of time. Several nurses were glaring at him, which he figured were justified, he had destroyed this wing of the hospital several times in the past in his exploits in the guild. No wounded or patients were ever held down this side of the building only paper work and offices which both doctors and nurses had spent hours filling out.

Even in the damage done to the building no one was ever hurt, apart from him or another member of the guild, so he didn't really know what they were complaining about, Master Makarov always brought him paperwork to burn, they should be pleased that they got rid of it. They should be erecting a statue in his honor.

Chuckling at the image of him standing heroicly upon piles of burning stacks of paper work as everyone hailed him as a saint. He was snapped out of it as Erza stepped on his sandal covered foot in a metal boot that she had re-quipped into making him yelp in surprise.

"Ow Erza." Natsu whined as he picked his foot up and began to rub the pain out of it as he looked up at the red head who's left leg glowed a golden yellow before turning back to a simple boot. "What was that for?"

"That was for pissing off the doctor." Erza glared down at him. "If you hadn't you would have been allowed into the office to hear everything. Now I'll have to explain what went on in there." She scolded him.

"Ah it's probably just a bunch of phooey." Natsu told her waving it off. "As long as the baby's ok there's nothing to worry about right?" He questioned.

"Wrong, Natsu you have to be prepared for this." Erza told him as he stood up and began to walk down the corridor with the scarlet knight. "Raising a child's not that simple." Natsu pursed his lips up in annoyance.

"Igneel didn't seem to have any trouble with it." He told her.

"Yeah and look at you now, nothing but a fire breathing knuckle head." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Erza simply laughed as Natsu pouted at being made fun of as they headed towards the exit of the hospital, Erza was smiling happily as she walked beside Natsu, ever since she had awoken in his arms that first morning a few days ago she couldn't stop herself from smiling, even when Natsu got into a fight with Gray she chided them out but was still smiling, everyone thought she was turning psychotic with all the hormones. But she was just happy and everyone could tell, the two had even gone on a date that Erza still thought was a dream, Natsu had been so romantic on their little picnic together.

She had been patient with Natsu, the dragon slayer still wanting to fight at the drop of a hat with other members of the guild, she knew it time when things began to get more serious that she would need to tell him to calm down in her presence so no accidents would occur but she was fully aware of of her surroundings. As she walked next to him she laced her fingers in his hand making him look towards her with a questioning look.

"Just hold my hand." She told him puffing her cheeks up in annoyance and embarrassment about such a public act of affection, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. The blush only intensified as Natsu smiled his goofy grin at her and held her hand properly. The two walking happily down the streets of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail.

X-X

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Mira smiled happily as she watched Erza and Natsu walk into the guild from where she was standing behind the bar, Lucy and Levy turning to see who she was talking about. Smiles graced both of the girls faces as they saw the two before they scowled as Natsu dashed off to pick a fight with someone, Erza instantly annoyed.

"You know Lucy, I honestly thought you were going to get together with Natsu." Levy said turning to the blonde who's eyes were wide in surprise. "I mean, you guys were nigh near inseparable when you first joined I mean you're even on the same team still."

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed. "Not on your life Levy, I mean come on look at him." The three girls all turned to Natsu to see him standing atop of Elfman beating his chest like a gorilla before he was tackled by Gray. "See..." She said as if Natsu had proved her point.

"I think he's cute." Mira giggled. "Such a shame he knocked Erza up instead of me." She sighed.

"Mira!?" Both girls exclaimed in shock making Mira blush as she rose her hands to her cheeks and swung around away form them.

"M-Mira?" Lucy questioned shocked at the girls outburst as the barmaid had her back to her. She exchanged a look with Levy who shrugged. "Do you have feelings for Natsu, Mira?" Lucy questioned, Mira's body began to tremble making Lucy and Levy frown.

"I'm sorry Mira, we never knew..." Levy said softly thinking that they had touched on a soft subject before Mira quickly turned around and winked at them.

"Gotcha." Both girls slumped down in defeat, heads on the bar as they groaned in annoyance, Mira always was like this tricking them and teasing them. "But it wouldn't be so bad, I mean look how happy Erza is." Both girls looked up to see Erza sitting with Makarov and Gildarts a small smile on her face as she watched Natsu fight with the others. "Natsu's making her really happy..." She sighed as she picked up another mug and began to clean it, both Levy and Lucy glancing at the barmaid. "I'm just saying it wouldn't have been so bad if the situation's were reversed is all." She said softly.

"Haha would you look at him, always full of fire." Gildarts chuckled as he downed another beer. "Even more so now that he's going to be a Dad! You sure he didn't force himself on you Erza?" He questioned the other S-class mage.

"I'm sure." Erza told him the smile never leaving her face.

"I never thought little Natsu would ever grow up to bag such a gorgeous woman, you have my thanks for making that brat into a man." Erza blushed slightly before looking away. "Although in some aspects the kids still a brat." Erza and Makarov had to laugh at that, nothing would change the dragon slayer. He would always be Natsu.

"I'm just glad you're happy Erza." Makarov told her with a warm fatherly smile he always seemed to have with the guild. "No matter what happens, Fairy Tail will support you."

"Thank you Master." Erza smiled.

"So I heard you guys did it in the guild." Gildarts said making Erza immediately stand up all the while glaring at Gildarts she she walked away, not wanting to approach the matter of her first time with the guild's strongest Wizards, the two elderly men just laughed making her huff in annoyance as she headed for Mira, Levy and Lucy.

"Good afternoon Erza." Mira smiled happily at her as she approached. "How did the doctor appointment go? Did Natsu understand everything?"

"No." Erza mumbled. "He annoyed the doctor to such an extent that he kicked him out of the examination room." The three girls sweat dropped at that. "But it was just a small check up, nothing serious and he says everything is going well." Mira nodded.

"Well if you'd like I can come with you to your next one?" She questioned.

"I'd like that, I would like it for Natsu to come but I don't think he'd find them at all interesting, I caught him in the hall mumbling things about how he was going to conquer paperwork you'd think he'd be worried about more important matters." Erza sighed.

"Have you thought of any names yet Erza?" Levy questioned as she leaned on the bar looking down at Erza who was sitting next to Lucy. "I mean even though you don't know the sex of the baby yet, you must be thinking of some names right?"

"Well..." Erza trailed off remembering how she had questioned happy on the matter, the exceed only coming up with names of all kinds of fish. "We haven't really discussed anything."

"Not even a little bit of pillow talk?" Mira questioned with a smirk making Erza's face heat up. "There has to be something apart form the dirty talk." Both Levy's and Lucy's faces heated up at the thought of Natsu and Erza getting it on and what the two would say to one another during such intimate times. Lucy immediately pulled out a pen and paper and started writing notes. Levy looking over her shoulder to see what she was writing before giggling perversely at the blondes notes.

"Mira! Stop jumping to conclusions! We haven't done anything!" Erza exclaimed, her face as red as her hair, Mira simply giggling lightly in response.

"Does Natsu not want to?" Mira questioned in all seriousness making Erza sigh, Mira wasn't about to let this slide and from the looks of it Lucy and Levy were off in their own perverted fantasy's.

"It's not that... I just..." She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that Erza?" Mira questioned.

"I don't know how to approach Natsu on... doing it!" She told her. "It's so embarrassing." She told her friend as she hung her head.

"Oh?" Mira smiled.

"Like last night..." Erza breathed out making Mira place her elbows on the bar and propped her head up on her hands giving Erza her full undivided attention. Erza looked around to see if anyone was listening but saw that everyone was going about there own doings, or caught up in the brawl that Natsu had started. She sighed and turned back to Mira. "Until last night I had been wearing my purple full pyjama set."

"Those abominations?" Mira asked in surprise making Erza scowl at her. "Go on." Mira giggled.

"Anyway... I decided last night that maybe we should have another... go." Erza said embarrassed. "So after Happy went to sleep..."

X-_Flash Back_-X

Erza was in the bathroom blushing as she searched through her new lingerie that she had bought with the help of Lucy. She doubted she'd ever go into the store again without the blonde's assistance she seemed to know her way around. Putting the more raunchy stuff to the side she grabbed a pair of black lace panties and stepped into them pulling them up so they fit nicely over her hips.

"_They feel so... different."_ Erza thought as she stepped in front of the large full scale mirror she had bought for Natsu's bathroom. Placing her hands on her hips she turned around and saw the lace of the black panties around her legs and she had to smile as she rose her hand up and smacked her backside playfully. _"Natsu's going to love this."_ She giggled to herself as she turned back to her bag and pursed her lips up as she bulled out two items, one was a leather corset while the other was a black baby doll nighty that was slightly see through with a red bow between the cups of the breasts.

Placing the corset back in the bag she pulled the baby doll over her head and flicked her long red hair back out and looked at herself and blushed slightly, she could see the light traces of her nipples thought the black material. Raising her hands she blushed as she watched herself in the mirror as she pinched her nipples slightly through the materiel making her legs quiver, the nubs at the tips of her breast being highly sensitive.

Taking a deep breath she turned for the door and opened it hands on her hips a sexy smile on her face only to sweat drop as Natsu was sitting on the end of the bed with his eyes closed.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned, the Dragon Slayer's eyes instantly opening getting a full look at Erza in her lingerie and he... didn't even bat an eyelash. Squirming slightly under Natsu's gaze she blushed as she looked up at him. "What do you think of this outfit?" Natsu tilted his head as he looked her over.

"You should get your money back, it's see through." He told her.

"It's meant to be see through you idiot!" Erza shouted at him.

X-_End Flash Back_-X

"... from there it just got into more complicated as we got into a heated discussion about what was suppose to be see through and what was not." Erza sighed slumping forward making Mira giggle.

"Erza." The scarlet knight looked up at Mira who was looking down at her with determination in her eyes as she rose a fist to her chest. "You have to take charge in a sitiation like this!" She declared. "You know what you want?"

"Yes." Erza nodded.

"I can't hear you!" Mira shouted.

"Yes! I know what I want!" Erza shouted.

"What do you have to do!?" Mira called out a slight sadistic smirk coming to her face.

"Take it!"

"Take what!?"

"Take Natsu and make him do naughty stuff to me!" Mira's giggling could be heard as the entire guild went quiet at Erza's not so quiet outburst, Erza's blushing face was seen before she slammed her head down on the bar wanting to dig herself a hole and bury herself in it.

Mira was the devil.


End file.
